Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.Our 1st Slash Chapter Story. John Cena and Randy Orton had a one night fling that John thought was the start of something until he discovered that Randy was with someone and ended it. Now his brother,Phil is marrying Randy's brother,Mike.His other brother,Justin is dating Randy's brother,Evan. Can they all exsist in this crazy thing called love?
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. Hope you like it. It is a slash story.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

John Cena rolled his eyes as he let his best friend straighten his tie. He hated going to these things. Formal events. Weddings most especially. And it bothered him a little that this particular wedding was his baby brother Phil's. It wasn't that he was jealous. Far from it. He was happy that Phil had found the one. He just didn't necessarily agree with the man Phil was in love with. The brother of his sworn enemy, Randy Orton.

"Relax, John. You want Phil to be happy right?" Adam Copeland said to his best friend.

"Yeah I just don't know that Mike is the right one."

"You can't blame Mike for what Randy goes."

John sighed. He knew he was right. This day was about Phil and his happiness. Not Randy. "You're right. I'm going to focus on Phil and his happiness today."

"Good. Now let's go." John nodded as they headed to and to the hotel where Phil and Mike were going to be married.

They soon arrived at the hotel and headed into the room where Phil was getting ready. John smiled as he looked at his brother. He looked happy and nervous.

"Don't stress. Things are going to be good."

"I'm just...so nervous. I can't believe this is actually happening. I love him so much." Phil said with a smile.

"If you ruin that suit, I'll kill you." Ophelia Gammon said as she walked into the room with her sister Arabella or Bella for short. She and Bella had been friends with John and Phil since they were kids. They were more like family really.

"Phelia! I didn't think you guys were going to make it!" Phil said as he gave her a hug.

"And miss my best friend's wedding? Never!"

"Cena." Bella said to John.

"Babe." He said with a smile as he hugged her. He was the only one who called her Babe as a nickname for Arabella. "Glad you guys came."

"I love weddings." Bella smiled.

Ophelia smiled and turned to Phil. "So, let's get you married to the love of your life."

Phil smiled as they headed out of the room. Ophelia and Bella took their seats. The groomsmen came down first and then Phil and his parents and then Mike and his parents.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the purpose of joining in marriage, Phil and Mike." The judge said as he started. "Marriage is an honorable estate between two people who love each other. Phil and Mike, do you wish to joined together today?"

"We do."

"Phil, do you take Mike as your husband? To love and cherish for better or worse until death?"

"I do."

"Mike, do you take Phil as your husband? To love and cherish for better or worse until death?"

"I do."

"The rings please." John and Randy both handed the rings to the judge. Randy looked over at John and shook his head. The shorter man walked around all the time with a huge chip on his shoulder. Like he was better than everyone else. And Randy had to admit that he was a formidable opponent. They'd been running neck and neck in the housing market for the last few months.

Phil was an okay guy. He loved Mike. And that was the most important thing. Mike had been a nervous wreck that morning. He'd been stressing about his hair and the way his suit looked on him. It had taken Randy and Cody nearly an hour to convince him that he looked great and Phil was going to love him. He'd had to smile at the look on Phil's face when he'd caught a glimpse of him. They really did love each other and it did his heart good to know that Mike was going to be taken care of. He smiled at Mike as the preacher announced that he and Phil were married and his brother leaned in to kiss his new husband. Randy looked over at John again. They were going to have to put up with each other now. They were after all, sort of related.

Everyone headed into the other room for the reception. John watched as his brother and Mike greeted their guests. It was soon time for the first dance. John smiled as Phil and Mike took the dance floor and 'The way you look tonight' started to play. Phil and Mike looked so love and it warmed John's heart.

"They do make a great couple." John heard from behind him.

"Yeah they love each other." John replied turning to see Randy standing behind him. "That's obvious to see. And they're happy. That's all I care about." He took a drink of his champagne.

"I hope you're not going to stay mad at me forever Cena?"

"Well Hope springs eternal doesn't it?" John said turning to walk past him.

"I should have told you. I admit that. But you were attracted to me too." Randy said turning to face him.

"That was before I knew what an asshole you would turn out to be." John said as he walked on outside.

Phil and Mike looked over at them as they were dancing.

"We should definitely keep them separated as much as possible during family functions. Or they'll kill each other." Phil said.

"Yeah. My brother is an idiot."

"And mine is stubborn."

"They're perfect for each other." Mike said.

"So how long is it going to take them to see that?" Mike smiled at him.

"Not everybody knows right off the bat babe. Not everyone can be as lucky as we are." Phil smiled and kissed him gently.

They cut the cake and did all the pictures. Everyone soon gathered outside to see them off. Phil hugged John. "I will see you when I get back. I love you bro."

"You too." John smiled as the couple walked on. John watched Randy hug Mike and the couple got into the limo and drove away.

"John, are you ready?" Justin asked his cousin.

"Yeah let's go." John finished his drink and got into the car that would take him and Justin home. He looked back at Randy who was standing with Evan. How did he ever think he and Randy could be anything? Randy lied repeatedly to him. But he was angrier that he'd actually started to have feelings for him.

He sighed and looked over at Justin. "Is Evan coming over?" Justin nodded. John rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just try and keep it down. I really don't want to hear you guys having sex." Justin laughed and nodded.

"That's because you're moody and you need to get laid." Justin said as Evan walked over and kissed Justin. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Evan said as he looked over at John. "Hey John. How are you?"

"Fine Evan."

They headed to the house and John retreated into his room. He got changed and turned on some music. He didn't want to hear Justin and Evan. He thought back to the wedding and seeing Randy. They would be near each other a lot now. Could he really be civil with him?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John gave up trying to drown out Justin and Evan's love making but they were extraordinarily loud. He sighed got up putting on his running clothes and shoes and popped his head phones in. He needed to clear his head. Running always seemed to mellow him but Justin's words kept running through his head. He needed to get laid. He hadn't been with anyone in six months. And he really preferred not to think about it. But sometimes, in the wee hours of the morning, he could still feel Randy's strong, tattooed arms around him. He could feel those perfect lips scorching his skin and make him shiver with pleasure.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. It wasn't easy to forget or be alone when there were couples all around him. He had really thought Randy was the one but then he learned the truth. Randy had a boyfriend and he broke John's heart in half. He started out the door of the house and headed down to the beach. He loved to run on the beach in the surf. He ran about a mile before he stopped to look out at the ocean. The moonlight hitting the water perfectly. He sighed deeply. He really did want someone but heartbreaks of the past continually held him back. He sat down on the sand watching the waves crash on to the shore and closed his eyes. He was swearing off men, he decided. It was too complicated and too painful. He'd focus on business. Business never let him down.

Randy stood on the balcony of his beach house looking out at the ocean. He sighed as he heard the waves. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. Evan was staying with Justin and the house was quiet. He would have thought he would be able to sleep with no problem but he just couldn't get his mind to rest. With the wedding and business, he had so much on his mind. But that wasn't entirely true. His mind was consumed with one thought at the moment. The same thing that had kept him awake for the last eight months. John Cena. He'd used the memory of the night they'd shared to bring himself a little peace. But that wasn't enough anymore. He needed the real thing. But how could he get John to forgive him and give him chance.

John headed back to the house after his run. He smiled when he walked in and the house was quiet. That could only mean that Justin and Evan had finally tired out. He headed up to his room and showered.

The next morning came quick and John got ready for work. Justin had been taking about them getting some more investors. John knew they needed them but he wasn't sure he was ready to give some control of the company. But the numbers didn't lie and they were running out of money fast. If they didn't come up with a solution soon, he'd have to liquidate everything and fire everyone. It would be admitting failure. Something John just wasn't used to.

"Good morning, John." Justin said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." John replied. He figured now was as good as time as any to talk to Justin. "I was thinking that you're right."

"Great. About what?" Justin asked.

"That we need more investors. So, contact the ones you know and see if they want in."

"I will take care of it today. You know...Randy has a lot of money he's looking to invest and..."

"No fucking way."

"John, be reasonable. We need the help."

"It's bad enough one of his brothers married into this family and you're always fucking the other one. I'm not going to have to work with his sorry ass every single day."

"John, we need this and he has the money. Don't let your pride ruin the business. Come on. This is our family business. We want to keep it and we need the money."

John sighed when Justin said that. Was he letting his pride over take things? "Alright, you can approach him with the deal but I don't think he will go for."

"I think he will. I will arrange a meeting with him and make the pitch." Justin smiled as Evan walked in.

"I will see you at the office Justin." John said walking out.

Evan kissed Justin and looked at John as the door closed. "What's with him?"

"He's just stressed. But he did agree to getting some new investors. Can you set up a meeting with Randy?"

"He agreed to work with Randy?"

"Yep. He knows it's for the business."

"Okay. I will call Randy and set up the meeting."

"Great." Justin smiled. "Now, we both have busy days we should get going."

Evan kissed him as they walked to the door. "Lunch today?"

"Sounds good. Call me." Justin nodded and they headed to work.

Evan walked in the office and saw Randy already at work. It was like that most morning. Randy was the first one in and the last to leave. He walked over to his office and knocked.

"What's up Evan?" Randy asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you about an investment venture."

"Okay details." Randy said looking at him.

"Well, Justin mentioned that they are looking for investors. I think the business really needs it and I think it's a good investment for us."

"Cena agreed to work with me?" Randy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Believe me, I'm as shocked as you are. But with the housing market in such a slump, they're running out of money and with Jay buying in to the firm and making sure we all got fired, this is a good step for us. We can help revitalize John's business and get back at Jay too."

Randy thought for a minute about what Justin was saying. "Alright. Let's set up a meeting with them and we will go over some details."

Evan nodded and headed out to call Justin. He told him that Randy was in and they needed to set up a meeting. They agreed to set it up for that night. A dinner meeting.

John sat in his office looking over the financials. They needed investors and as much as he didn't want Randy near him, it was a smart move. He had heard about Jay Reso buying into the Orton's firm and how unhappy they were. Maybe this could be good for everyone.

"I just talked to Evan. We have a dinner meeting with Randy tonight. John, this is a good thing."

"I hope so." John replied.

"What is it you have against him anyway?"

"I think you know the answer to that question. But as long as we keep business business and leave the personal shit out of it, everything will be just fine."

"Alright." Justin sighed.

The rest of day they went through everything to get the financials together for the meeting. Soon it was time and they headed out to the restaurant that was arranged for the meeting. John and Justin sat down first and waited for Randy and Evan.

"Sorry, we're late. Traffic." Evan said as they sat down. "So, let's order some dinner and get down to business." Evan leaned over and kissed Justin as they looked over the menu. John rolled his eyes but he was happy for his cousin. He looked over at Randy when he felt his eyes on him. He had to admit that he looked good in his gray and navy suit. Randy smirked to himself when John's eyes ran down him.

"See something you like Cena?"

John rolled his eyes. "This is strictly business Orton. Nothing more."

"Let's not have a fight before we start talking please." Evan said to his brother and John.

"I agree with Evan. Let's order some dinner and then we can talk about this potential investment." Justin added.

Both Randy and John agreed and they were quiet as they looked over the menu. Evan and Justin just shook their heads as the other two glared at each other. They knew this was going to be a long dinner.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John sighed about half way through dinner when Justin and Evan had started making out. It made things a little more uncomfortable for him. He looked over at Randy who shook his head and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Can't you do that anywhere else but here?"

"Sorry." Evan replied.

"Can we just discuss the investment?" John asked them.

"Alright." Justin said pulling away from Evan and getting out the papers. "The Ortons will get 43 percent of the company with their investment. The Cenas will retain 57 percent."

"And we'd be doing half the work?" Randy asked.

"Yes. You'd get 43 percent ownership plus commissions and we'd retain 57 plus our commissions."

"What about a 50/50 split?" Randy said.

"A 50/50 split?" John asked.

"You retain the name and all the commissions but we get equal say in the planning and operations. C'mon Cena, that's not a bad deal, considering..."

"Considering what?"

"We could flat out buy you out right now. You know my brothers and I are some of the top sellers in this market. Evan's got youth and charm and Mike could sell a refrigerator to and Eskimo and then there's me..."

"Who's the most pompous, self centered asshole I know." John said.

"And yet you came to this pompous ass needing my help. 50/50 split or no deal." John sighed and signed the papers on the deal.

"And just for the record, this was Justin's idea not mine. I wanted nothing to do with you." John said getting up and leaving.

Randy looked at Justin and Evan. "I'm going to go too." He said heading out. He wanted a chance to get John alone to talk.

Justin looked at Evan. "That went well."

"Once we are all working together, they will get along."

John got to his car. He knew Justin would be going with Evan. He was unlocking the door when he felt someone's hand on his arm. He turned to see Randy standing there.

"What do you want, Orton? More of my company? You already have half, do you want the whole thing? Would that just be another thing you screw me on?"

"Interesting choice of words." Randy said. John rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"Yeah we do. You're right, I should have told you I had a boyfriend. But it had been over with him for a long time. Neither of us had the guts to say it. I'm sorry John. I am. But you can't tell me that night didn't mean anything to you. That you don't still think about it."

"I think about how you hurt me." John said softly. He wasn't going to admit how much he thought about their night together. How he longed to feel Randy's arms around him and breathe in his scent.

Randy sighed because this wasn't getting him anywhere. He grabbed John's shirt and pulled him to him. He placed his lips on John's. He felt John kiss him back for a minute before he was met with a slap across the face. "Oww."

He barely reacted when John pulled him to him and kissed him. He kissed him back passionately only to be met with another slap on the cheek. "What the hell John?"

"Don't kiss me again." John got into his car and drove away. Randy stood there, holding his cheek and a small smirk spread across his face. This was proof that John still had feelings for him.

John arrived at the house and slammed his hands against the steering wheel of the car. He couldn't believe he'd let Randy get to him again. He sighed and closed his eyes leaning his head back against the seat. He remembered how it all started. How he and Randy had spent that night together in the first place.

They had been working together on a deal which was unusual for a business like theirs. The weeks they spent side by side were amazing. They talked and got to know each other well John thought they had. They were the only two working late in the office. John had been buried in paperwork on the property when Randy suggested a break.

They sat on the sofa and started kissing. John wasn't sure it was going anywhere until he felt Randy's hands on his shirt. They both soon were undressed and John felt the heat of Randy's kisses on his skin. Before either could even think they were in the throes of passion more amazing than either thought. It wasn't planned and it was full of the heat and fire that both had wanted. John was content with Randy's arms around him as they lay there afterwards.

John sighed as he got out of the car and shaking the memory but he couldn't shake it completely. He had never felt something so strong before as when he was with Randy. But it all came down as fast as a house of cards.

Randy'd told him the next morning that he had a boyfriend. John had been devastated. He'd left the office feeling like a fool. He walked out on the deal. Randy sent him his half of the check. He'd tried to call. But John refused to talk to him. And he'd been holding the grudge ever since. He sighed and looked at the house seeing that a light was on inside and smiled knowing Phil and Mike must have been there to get some of Phil's things.

He got out of the car and headed in. "Hey, Mike." He said when he walked in and saw him downstairs in the living room.

"Hey, John. We're just grabbing some stuff."

"Okay"

"So, Evan tells me that we are buying into your company."

"Yes, I think it's going to be good."

"Can you get along with my brother?" Mike asked. Each side knew the story.

"I think I can for the business. That's all I care about."

Mike nodded. He knew both John and Randy cared about the other more than they wanted to admit. Randy hated that he hurt John and he broke up with his boyfriend a few days after that night. And he'd spent the last eight months trying to make things up to him. But John was still so full of anger.

"So how does Phil like your condo?"

"He loves it. Although he does want to add a meditation room."

"Just another room for you guys to have sex in." John said as Phil came down the stairs. "You got everything?" Phil nodded. "Hard to believe you're moving out."

"Oh c'mon now, we're still going to see each other at work and at Sunday dinner." Phil said.

"But it won't be the same."

"I'm just across town. Not across the country. If you need me, I'll be there." John smiled. "Besides, you got Adam and Jericho across the street and I'm sure Evan and Justin make good use of the basement apartment. And it frees you up to finally get with someone."

"I'm not interested in finding someone. I have the business to focus on right now." John said to him. "And before you start in about things, I think you should enjoy the time with your husband. You're newlyweds. Go enjoy it. I'm going to be fine."

"Alright." Phil hugged his brother and headed out with Mike. "I hope John will be okay. It's been eight months since he and Randy and he hasn't been on any dates."

"He just needs more time maybe. I have a feeling with us buying into the business, he will see that with Randy is where he belongs."

"Maybe you're right. Bella and Phelia are coming into town tomorrow. Maybe they can help."

"Maybe."

The rest of the drive was quiet. They just wanted their brothers to be happy and they knew together was what would do that. If only John wasn't so stubborn and if Randy would just admit how much he wanted John. But both knew it would take something else to get them to do so.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"And they've been at each other's throats ever since." Phil said as he and Mike sat at the dinner table with Ophelia and Arabella.

"Oh yeah. Johnny Boy's in love." Bella said.

"Yeah but they both are so stubborn." Mike replied.

"Let me talk to John. He is hurt because Randy lied to him and that takes time to get over. And I understand that. So, let his best friend take care of it."

"Don't meddle too much Bella." Phil said with a laugh.

"Please. When have I ever meddled?" Bella laughed and everyone else laughed too.

"That should be your middle name." Ophelia said smiling. Phil laughed a little and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Well, I will leave you guys and go see John." Bella said as she hugged them all and left. Ophelia looked at the two of them.

"I should probably get to the hotel." She said.

"I called and cancelled your reservation. You're staying here with us." Phil said as he squeezed his arm around her and smiled. "We need to catch up. How are things in Chicago?"

"Same as always." She replied.

Bella got into the rental car and drove to John's place. She knew he was going to fight against his feelings because he was upset about Randy lying to him. She pulled into the driveway and got out. She didn't bother to knock on the door, she had always just walked in.

"Cena, I know you're here." Bella said walking in.

"Do you make it a habit to walk into other people's homes?" John asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"I never need to knock here." She smiled as she walked over and hugged him.

"No you don't. What are you doing here?" He asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"Well, Ophelia and I are visiting and I figured you might need a friend."

"What have you heard?"

"I talked to Phil and Mike."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, tell me about you and Randy. And don't say there is nothing. Remember who you're talking too." He sighed.

"He was the first guy I was interested in since…Bret." He looked at her and she nodded her head in understanding. It was still hard for him to talk about. Still hard for him to think about. How he'd been on top of the world and in love one minute and the next he was burying the man he loved. Bella knew that pain too. They'd been killed in the same accident. Driving home from work. They hadn't even seen the tree until it was too late. They'd both been killed on impact.

"He wouldn't want you to push people away John. He loved you. Just as much as Ted loved me." Bella said softly. "So what else happened?"

"We were working on that project and it got late. We sat there on the couch and we started talking. I told him the whole story and then he kissed me. It felt so good. Like he actually cared. And one thing led to another. It was perfect, almost magical. I felt a connection to him. Like I could fall in love again. But the next morning, he tells me he has a boyfriend. I felt so cheap and used. Like, I was just a piece of ass to him. And I swore that I wouldn't let him get to me again. And he hasn't…until the other night. We needed the money, the company was in trouble and Justin suggested letting them buy in. I agreed. We met, I signed the papers and left. He followed me to my car and kissed me. I slapped him. I kissed him again, slapped him again and drove off."

"Doesn't that tell you that your feelings aren't gone for him?" Bella said as they sat there. "John, Bret would want you to be happy again. You know that deep inside."

"He lied to me Babe. I was just a one night stand to him."

"Do you really believe that or is that just something you're telling yourself?"

John sighed. "I can't be with a liar and cheater. I won't."

"John, Randy is single now. He broke up with that guy after your night together. Can't you talk to him and see?"

"Babe, I just don't want to put my heart on the line and it get broken."

"John, love isn't easy. It takes work. And bad stuff happen in life and you can't control it but that's no reason to shut out the world. I know he hurt you when he lied about his boyfriend. But if your feelings are strong like they seemed to be, you owe it to yourself to find out what they mean."

"You know, you really get on my nerves when you make sense." She smiled. "So how are things with you and Phelia?"

"As good as can be expected I guess. Ophelia and Tyson broke up."

"What happened?"

"He found someone else. She's trying to hide that fact from Phil but I'm sure he'll get it out of her sooner or later. Those two have always had an interesting relationship." Bella said laughing.

"Well I think on some level, they've always had feelings for each other. I don't know why they've never hooked up."

"Just wasn't meant to be." She smiled.

"So, what about you? Are you seeing someone?"

"I am. It's in the early stage right now and I'm not sure where it might go but I'm happy."

He smiled and hugged her. "Good I'm glad."

"So, now we need to work on you."

"I am willing to talk to him but I refuse to jump into something."

"Understandable. So how about we all have dinner together tomorrow? I can even call Alex and see if he'd be willing to come down. He's been wanting to meet you for a while now."

"I guess that would be okay. Provided its everyone."

"Great. We will all go to dinner. Now, I think Ophelia is staying with Phil and Mike. So, can I stay with you?"

"Always. I'll show you the guest room." He smiled and they headed upstairs. "This Alex better be nice to you."

"He is. Don't worry." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and headed into the guest room. She sat down on the bed and picked up the phone. She texted Alex about coming down and he said he would be there the next day. She hoped this dinner would work to get John and Randy together. She knew John well enough to know he really liked Randy but he was fighting it.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

warning: Threesome

* * *

John laid in bed awake later that night, Bella's words running through his head. He owed it to himself to explore those feelings. But could he? Could he open his heart to Randy without getting hurt again or would he always be hurt?

Bella texted her boyfriend and he said he would be in the next day. She smiled. She hoped she could help John and Randy get together. John deserved to be happy after Brett. The accident had devastated her and John. She never thought she would get over Ted being killed. But she took each day one at a time and finally when she wasn't expecting it, love walked into her life. And now she believed the same had happened for John. She only hoped Randy wanted him. She decided to talk to Randy herself and see if she could figure out his feelings. She sent him a text, having got his number from Mike and set up to meet him the next day. She hoped her instincts were right and Randy did love John.

Phil looked over at Ophelia as they sat on the couch and watched a movie. He could tell something had been bothering her since she'd gotten there but he hadn't pressed it. But it was grating on him. They'd been friends as long as Bella and John had and she had been one of the only people to stick by him when he'd come out that he was bi-sexual. They'd been through everything together. He loved her. Feelings he'd realized a long time ago and he hadn't kept that a secret from Mike. He'd told him. And Mike had been accepting of those feelings. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV down looking at her. "Alright doll, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Everything is great."

"Who are you talking to here?" He said as he stretched his arms out to her. "C'mon and tell Philly what's wrong?" He said. She smiled sadly and hugged him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Ty and I broke up. Big shocker right? They all do eventually. Guess, I'm not pretty enough." She said. He pulled back to look at her.

"What are you talking about? You're one of the hottest people I know. And you're beautiful on the inside." He said as Mike walked into the room. "Any guy would be lucky to have you." She laughed a little and wiped her eyes.

"You have to say that. You're my best friend." She said. Phil looked up at Mike who smiled as if he could read his husband's mind. Phil had told him about his feelings for Ophelia and truth be told, he'd started to fall for her too. She made it so easy to love her. And Phil was right. She was a beautiful person, inside and out. Mike nodded a little and Phil leaned in kissing Ophelia. The kiss took her by surprise a little but she soon surrendered herself to it and let him deepen it. Mike sat on the chair across the room and watched as Phil leaned her back on the couch, his hands skimming over her body and Mike moaned a little in response. It was hot seeing them together. Hotter than he thought it would be. Phil broke the kiss and looked at Ophelia who laid on the couch and he smiled at her. He looked across the room and Mike and motioned for him to come over to the couch with them. Phil pulled Ophelia to him and kissed her again as Mike joined them on the couch. She felt his lips on her neck and moaned into Phil's mouth causing him to smile against her lips. He pulled back a little and looked over at Mike as he kissed on her neck, his teeth grazing her skin, his hands pulling at the shirt she was wearing. Ophelia turned and looked at him, pulling his head up to look at her before she leaned in and captured his lips. He wasted no time slipping his tongue into her mouth and this time, it was Phil's turn to moan. Mike reached over and grabbed Phil by his shirt pulling him toward them. He broke this kiss with Ophelia and kissed Phil, biting his lip a little as he broke away. He looked back at Ophelia and then back at Phil smiling.

"Phil's right sweetie. You're hot." He said as he leaned in and kissed her again. "How about we take this to the bedroom and we can show you?" She looked at him breathlessly as Phil's lips grazed her shoulder and nodded. Phil grabbed one of her hands and Mike grabbed the other. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd always had feelings for Phil. But she'd never acted on them. And she had to admit that he'd done pretty well finding Mike. He was hot too. Phil pulled her shirt over her head and ran his hands over her skin. She leaned her head back and moan. Somehow, they found their way to the bed and she laid in the middle of them, both of them kissing her. She moaned as she felt both sets of hands on her. "Oh my God." She said as she felt Phil kissing down her body, his tongue, his fingers running up and down her thighs.

Mike's fingers danced over her breasts, his lips devouring her neck before they moved down and kissed the top of her breasts gently. She closed her eyes as she felt Phil pull her underwear away, exposing her fully to them both. Phil looked at Mike and motioned for him to look at her, both of them smiling and licking their lips.

"God, you're beautiful." Phil said as he leaned forward and kissed her again. He could feel Mike's lips on him now and he moaned against Ophelia's lips. He needed to be with them. With both of them. "I want you...both...so much." He panted out as Mike continued to kiss his body, careful to hit all the right spots. He looked at Ophelia again, her eyes half closed as the numbness of euphoria ran through her. He circled his way down her thigh, inserting a finger as he caught Mike's attention and nodded toward her.

Mike understood and Ophelia moaned as Mike's head disappeared and his tongue and mouth went to work. She grabbed at the bed sheets, writhing her hips a little as Phil inserted another finger and Mike's tongue plunged deeper inside of her. They could feel she was close and Phil pulled Mike's head up kissing him deeply. Mike moaned into his lips and Phil motioned for Mike to take his place on the backside of Ophelia. Mike smiled and climbed in behind her. Both of them slammed into her at the same time and she gasped out in pleasure. She had never experienced anything like this before and she was loving every minute of it.

None of them were thinking about the next day. Just the moment they were in. Whatever happened and the consequences and feelings to follow, they would deal with.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John woke up the next morning and went for his normal run. He knew he'd have to see Randy at work and then Bella had planned dinner for them all that night. He wasn't looking forward to it. But he wasn't dreading it either.

Bella left the house after John left for his run. She left him note telling him she had a meeting and would see him later. She arrived at the restaurant and sat down. She looked up as a tall, tan guy with tattoos walked in. She saw the hostess point to her and she knew this was Randy. He was handsome and sexy. No wonder John liked him. Randy smiled as he sat down at the table. He'd seen her picture in John's office the night they'd spent together and he'd worried at first that John had a girlfriend. But that had all changed when John had kissed him and things had gone from there. It had been more amazing than anything he'd ever experienced and now, it was like he was craving John.

"Arabella?" Randy asked.

"Hey Randy I'm guessing." She said. "I wanted to talk to you about John."

"If you're going to give me the whole, I'm going to kick your ass for hurting him speech, I've heard it. From everyone actually. And I regret hurting him. I really do."

"Well, remorse is a start. Now let's talk about how you can get him back. I'm arranging a dinner for both families tonight. Of course, Ophelia and I will be there. You should be too. He loves you. I know he does but you've got to take things slow with him. John's had his heart broken and his world crushed before. So you've got to be there for him. If he lets his guard down again, don't fuck up or I will kill you."

"Point taken." Randy said to her. "So, this is what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to tell you about dinner tonight and I wanted to meet you. I must say I know why John loves you. You're very handsome and very sexy."

"Thanks?"

"Well you are but I have a boyfriend and you're into my best friend. Now, with regards to John. You really hurt him when you lied but I think he is willing to give you another chance. John has a very forgiving heart with most but he guards it because of what happened. You just have to take it slow and not lie to him anymore. I'm not one for just talking like others. I will kill you and hide the body to where no one will find you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. So is there anything else I should know?"

"John loves chocolate cake. Bringing that to dinner will be a start." She got up from the table. "So be at John's house at seven with chocolate cake." She didn't say anything else. She walked out to her car and headed toward John's office. She walked in and smiled when she saw Justin. "Hey, loser."

"Bella." Justin said getting up and hugging her. "I guess you're here to see John."

"I'm here to see everyone. Ophelia and I are in town. I guess she is staying with Phil and Mike and I'm hanging out with John."

"So what no good were you up to?" John said when he walked out of his office to where she and Justin were.

"I was meeting with Randy Orton. I invited him to dinner tonight with everyone." Justin smiled when she said that. Bella turned to John. "You said you were going to let things play out."

"I know, Babe and I will. Now, when is this guy you're dating coming in?"

"Alex should be here about three or so." She smiled.

"Where the hell are Phil and Mike? They were supposed to be here an hour ago." John asked Justin.

"Phil called and said they weren't feeling well. Said they were taking personal days and they'd see us all at dinner tonight."

"Fine. Whatever." John said walking back to his office. The Ortons would be coming to move their stuff into the office.

"John needs to get some. He's so crabby." Justin said to Bella before walking away.

Bella smiled and headed into John's office. "Relax, Cena. There is no need to yell at everyone."

"Babe, don't."

"What? I'm just saying. You need to relax. Are you stressing about dinner tonight? Because I'm taking care of it. I'm cooking everything and you won't have to do anything but talk to Randy."

John sat down on the sofa in the office. "I'm nervous okay. What if Randy is just going to lie to me again?"

"That will not happen. I already warned him. If he hurts you, I will kill him."

"You threatened him?"

"Yeah. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it. But I do see why you like him. He's hot." John gave her a look. "What? The man is hot and sexy."

"Yeah he is." John said smiling. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure I should give this a try?" Bella nodded.

"Yes, I am. What you had with Brett was amazing. But it's time you were happy again. You owe that to yourself. Now, I'm going to go see if Ophelia wants to help me with the plans for dinner tonight. I'll see you later." She hugged him and headed out.

She called Ophelia's cell phone and didn't get an answer. She left her voicemail telling her to call her and that she was on her way to Phil and Mike's. She drove to their place and headed up. She figured they stayed up late talking and were sleeping in.

Ophelia opened her eyes and sat up in Phil's bed, memories of the night before flooding back. She'd never experienced anything like it. And her first immediate thought was that everything was going to be different between them now. She'd crossed the line and now, things would never be the same between them. She looked to her right and saw Mike was sleeping soundly beside her, his hand still draped on her body. He looked peaceful, content. Almost happy and she looked up as the door opened and Phil walked in with a tray of breakfast for them and smiled at her.

"Good morning. I was beginning to think you both were going to sleep all day." Phil smiled. "Oh your phone has been going off. Judging by the ringtone, I'm going to say Bella."

"Probably wondering where I am." Ophelia said as she moved to sit against the headboard. Her movement caused Mike to wake up.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before he leaned over and did the same with Phil. "Good Morning."

"Pheli...you alright?" Phil asked. She nodded and then shook her head.

"We crossed a line last night and now...now everything is going to be different between us."

"That's true. They will only get better. Because you mean as much to me as Mike does. I don't regret what happened at all. I love you and I've had this fantasy of doing that for a really long time."

She sat there not sure what to say. The thought had crossed her mind briefly but she never thought it would happen. "You both don't have a problem with what happened?"

"No." Mike answered first. "Phil told me about his feelings for you and all of it. And then I met you. And well, it's easy to see why he loves you. You make it so easy. And then I started to develop feelings for you too. Last night was amazing. And I'd be open to doing it again if the two of you were." Ophelia looked at them both.

"What does that mean?" Phil smiled and leaned in kissing her.

"We want to be with you."

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Before Ophelia could answer, there was a knock on the door. "That'll be Bella. Go jump in the shower and we'll keep her entertained for you. You don't have to answer us now. Just...give it some thought okay?" Phil said as he kissed her again. Mike kissed her too and they left her to take a shower.

Back at the office, John sat at his desk trying to look like he was going over contracts. And not like he was watching the way Randy's muscles flexed against his shirt which was rolled up to his elbows, revealing some of those amazing tattoos John had remembered from the night they'd spent together. Randy caught him looking out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Keep staring. I might do a trick."

"Like disappear?

"Oh come on, John. Can we try to get along? I am coming to your house for dinner tonight."

"That's all Babe's idea." John said to him.

Randy looked at him confused. "Babe? I thought her name was Arabella."

"It is. Everyone calls her Bella but I call her Babe. It's a nickname just for me and her."

"It fits her. She's a beautiful woman." Randy said.

"Who's a dead on shot." John replied.

"So I've heard." Randy said. "Oh...before I forget, I got you something."

"What?"

"This." He handed him angel figurine. "It got broke that night so I thought I would have it fixed."

John smiled. The figurine had been given to him by Brett. It was suppose to protect you from evil. "Thank you."

Randy nodded and looked up. "Damn it!" He ran and jerked the door to the office open and yelled. "Evan! Quit trying to make out with your boyfriend in the office. When you're on the clock, you're on my time. Save that shit for when you're at home." He said. John chuckled when Evan and Justin both went back to work.

"Maybe having you around won't be that bad. I'll let you yell at them a little more. It's kind of entertaining to watch."

"Well this is a place of business. They need to act professional."

John nodded. "Well, we should get back to work. Especially since we are all having dinner together tonight. I want the work done."

"I agree." Randy nodded and walked out and to his office. He was looking forward to dinner. He really liked John and hated that he hurt him.

Bella waited downstairs while Phil went to get Ophelia. Something was different with Phil and Bella wondered what it might be.

She looked over at Mike as he sat in the living room. "So how do you like being married to Phil?"

"Phil's an amazing man and I love him." Bella smiled. Phil walked into the guest room and smiled when he saw Ophelia finishing her hair. He leaned against the door frame and watched as she pinned her bangs back and smiled at him.

"Bella's waiting on you downstairs." Ophelia nodded. "You look beautiful." She smiled. She turned to face him and walked over to where he was standing. "I know a lot's happened in the last few hours. But we were telling you the truth earlier. We're in love with you. As much as we are each other. And we want to be with you. Last night was one of the most incredible nights of my life." He said. She smiled again and kissed him softly before she pulled away.

"I promise you by the time I come back to get ready for dinner, I'll have an answer for you." She said. He smiled and nodded. "Now, we better get back downstairs." He wrapped his arm around her and they walked downstairs. Bella looked at her sister and then looked at Mike and Phil and knew there was something definitely going on. Phil and Ophelia hugged and he kissed her on the cheek. Nothing new there. Then she repeated the same actions with Mike. Mike winked at her and smiled as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door with Bella.

"Okay...what the hell happened last night? You all seem...different today?" Bella asked as they got into the car. "Spill it, sis and you know you can't lie to me."

Ophelia sighed. "Alright. I will tell you but I don't want any judgment."

"Judgment?"

"Last night, I kind of sort of slept with Phil and Mike."

"At the same time? Like a threesome?" Bella asked as they drove toward the grocery store.

"Yes, I had a threesome with them."

"Wow, I'm shocked but I promise no judging." Bella looked over at her sister. "So, how was it?"

"Oh My God! It was the best thing I've ever experienced. So amazing. But there's more. They told me they have feelings for me and they want to be with me. I love Phil. I always have. And Mike is a really sweet guy. And how hot are they?"

"I admit they are hot." Bella replied turning her attention back to the road. "But do you really want to be in a relationship with them? I'm not judging or saying its wrong or anything like that. And you know I will support you no matter what. If you want this, then I will support that. But I don't want you getting hurt."

"Phil would never hurt me Bella. I know that deep in my heart." Ophelia said.

"Sounds like you've made up your mind already." Bella said as they pulled into the parking lot. Ophelia smiled and nodded.

"I think I have." Ophelia said. "And you're sure you're okay with this?"

"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy. Now let's work on making John happy."

"Do you think this dinner will do that?" Ophelia asked as they headed into the grocery store.

"I think so. It is a starting point for him and Randy." Bella replied as she picked up some vegetables. "John is trying to see where something with Randy can go. He was very hurt about their one night but he is willing to try."

"That's great." She smiled. "How do you think John will take my relationship with Phil and Mike?"

"I don't really know. You just have to bite the bullet and tell him and then see." Bella smiled as she picked up some chicken. "I thought we would do honey lemon chicken with vegetables."

"Sounds good as long as you're doing the cooking. We know I burn water." Ophelia laughed.

Bella laughed too. "Hopefully one of the three of you can cook."

"Mike can."

"Well good. At least you won't starve."

"You nervous about introducing Alex to John?"

"A little. But I'm hoping once he sees I've moved on and I'm happy. He'll see he can be happy too."

"With Randy?"

"Yeah. With Randy." She said as they walked the store. "I want John to be happy. Bret is gone like Ted is gone. We can't live in the past. I realized that and when Alex walked into my life, I knew it was time. And I think John feels the same about Randy. He's just hurt about how Randy lied to him. But Randy wants to make it right. And I really hope John will do that."

"We can only hope." Ophelia smiled.

Randy looked up at the clock and got some things together. "I'm going to call it a day. Gotta get home and get ready to head to your house. Let me ask you a question...how do you feel about raspberries, strawberries and blueberries?"

"I love them. Why?"

"Just curious. See ya later." Randy said smiling.

John watched as Randy walked out. He wondered what exactly was going on. He sighed and headed out. He knew Babe was probably home getting everything ready.

Bella got everything out to make dinner after she and Ophelia got back from the store. She had talked Ophelia into cutting the veggies up while she marinated the chicken.

"This is quite a spread." Ophelia said as she looked at everything Bella was making. "But I don't see dessert."

"Oh Randy is bringing dessert." She said as the doorbell rang. "I wonder if that's Alex."

Ophelia smiled. "I will get it." She said as she got up to answer the door. She was glad that her sister was happy again. After Ted, she wasn't sure Bella would ever move on.

She smiled at Alex and hugged him. "Bella's in the kitchen cooking. Are you ready to meet John?"

"I'm a little nervous about it. John's so important to her."

"But so are you." Ophelia said as they walked into the kitchen. "Bella, I'm going to head out and get ready. I'll be back a little later with Mike and Phil." Bella nodded and kissed Alex as Ophelia left.

"So, are you ready to meet John?" Bella asked as she pulled away from him.

"I am but I'm nervous."

"It will be fine." She smiled. She really hoped it would be. John and Ted were best friends. In fact, John was the one who introduced her to Ted. But he was gone and she couldn't live in the past with him. She'd moved on and she loved Alex. She only hoped that John would see that.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Randy adjusted the collar of his shirt and looked at his jeans in the mirror. He'd opted for a button down but he was rethinking it at the moment. He saw Evan standing in the door way and smiled.

"You look great. And that Triple berry chocolate gnash cake is going to be a big hit. Oh and Mike just called and said he's got something to tell you when we get there."

Randy nodded and they headed out. He hoped it was nothing bad that Mike wanted to tell them.

John arrived home and headed into the kitchen. He saw Bella there with a guy he had never seen and figured it was Alex. Bella turned to where he was.

"John, I'm glad you finally came home." She smiled and walked over to him. "This is Alex. Alex, this is John, my best friend outside Ophelia."

"Nice to meet you John." Alex said extending his hand. "Bella has told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you also." John said shaking his hand.

"Well, dinner has a little bit so, John if you want you can go change and Alex you can do the same." Bella looked at John. "It's okay if he stays here, isn't?"

"Yeah that's fine, Babe."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered to him. She showed Alex to their room and John smiled as he walked to his own room. She was happy and had moved on and that was all he could have ever hoped for. And he hoped that he could be happy too. Maybe with Randy.

"So, that went well to start." Bella said as she and Alex were in the room.

"Yeah. He seemed nice." Alex replied.

"He is and this dinner is going to be great. And I need to get back to it. So, you shower and change and then come downstairs" She said kissing him. "And later, we can spend a little time together."

"Okay." He kissed her before she walked out to check on dinner. He hoped he and John could get to know each other. He was important to Bella and anything and anyone important to her was important to him.

Randy arrived at the house with Evan. He was nervous. He hoped this went well. He wanted to have something with John more than he ever thought he would. He smiled when Bella answered the door and took the cake from him. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"You look great." She said.

"Thanks. You look amazing as well. This is my younger brother Evan." Bella smiled.

"We've met. Nice to see you without my cousin attached to your face." She said causing Evan to blush. "John's just getting ready and Ophelia should be here with Mike and Phil soon." Randy nodded. "Can I get anyone anything to drink?"

"That would be great." Randy said.

"Do you guys want wine, beer, soda, tea?"

"Wine is fine." Randy replied.

"Great. Make yourself at home." She headed into the kitchen and poured some wine into glasses. She placed them on a tray and carried it to the living room. "Okay, here is the wine."

"Thank you." Evan said he took a glass. He looked around for Justin.

"Relax, Evan. Justin should be down in a minute." As soon as the words left her mouth Justin came walking down the stairs and Evan smiled. There was a knock on the door about the same time. Bella walked over and answered the door about the same time Alex and John came out of their rooms. Bella hugged Ophelia, Mike and Phil. "Well now that everyone is here. Let's eat."

They headed into the dining room where she had everything on the table. "Wow, Bell, this looks good." Justin said as they walked in.

"Thanks, now everyone please sit where your name cards are." She smiled. She had made sure that Randy and John were side by side.

"You really thought of everything." John said as he sat down.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Well, let's eat and after dessert, everyone can tell the group news if they have it."

Ophelia looked over at Bella and sighed. She knew what she was talking about. She felt Phil and Mike squeeze her hands under the table and she smiled. Everyone dug into the food.

"Babe, this is really good." John said as they ate.

"Thank you. I worked hard on it." She smiled.

"It is really good." Randy added.

She smiled. "Thanks, Randy." Everyone else agreed as they ate.

Once dinner was over, they moved to the living room for the dessert and coffee. Bella looked at Ophelia. She wondered when she, Phil and Mike would tell everyone their news. She looked at John and Randy. They were sitting close. She had to smile. She could see they were in deep conversation. She hoped this was the start of something between them. The way John was smiling, it certainly seemed to be. And she hoped John could finally be happy.

"So...Mike and I have some news." Phil said catching everyone's attention. "Well, I guess Ophelia too. We're...we're all seeing each other."

Everyone stopped and looked at them. "The three of you are what?" John asked stopping his conversation with Randy.

"The three of us are seeing each other." Phil said again.

"You mean as friends?" John asked.

"No, not as friends. As a couple."

Bella looked at John who looked like he was about to explode. "What hell do you mean as a couple? "

"I mean we have feelings for each other. All of us. And we're going to give this a shot and see where it goes. I don't expect you to understand it. But it would be nice if you were supportive."

"Supportive? Of you cheating on your husband and your husband cheating on you? Of Ophelia coming in and wrecking everything you've got?"

"She didn't wreck anything. It wasn't even her idea. It was mine." Phil said.

"So you want to have your cake and eat it too? Typical Phil."

"John, please understand. We have feelings for each other. It's not cheating if we all agree." Ophelia said trying to defuse the situation a little.

John stood up from the table. "This is wrong. A married couple shouldn't be sleeping with someone else." He turned to Ophelia. "How can you do this? I thought you had more respect." He threw his napkin down and headed upstairs.

Bella sighed. Randy followed him up. Ophelia got up and walked outside the house. Mike followed her. Phil stood there for a minute before he threw his napkin down and looked at Bella.

"When he gets his head out of his ass, tell him to call and apologize. Not only to me but to Mike and Ophelia as well. We'll see you later." He said as he walked outside.

Justin and Evan looked at Bella. "I think this dinner is over with. If you guys want to leave, go ahead."

Justin hugged Bella. "See you later."

She nodded as they left. She looked over at Alex. "This isn't normally how it is."

"I understand." He smiled and stood up. "How about I help you clean up?"

"Thanks." She smiled. They cleaned up the living room and the kitchen. She hoped everyone could work this out. She knew John wouldn't be happy about the situation but she had hoped he wouldn't fly off the handle. She knew Mike and Phil were talking to Ophelia. And Randy was talking to John. She would talk to both of them later. She smiled at Alex and they headed upstairs. She could only wait and see.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John couldn't believe Phil and his selfishness. Marriage was a sacred bond between TWO people. It was something he'd talked about with Brett. Something they'd never gotten to do.

John heard the knock on the bedroom door and jerked it open to find Randy's blue eyes staring at him. He'd dreamt about those eyes and if he wasn't careful, he could get lost in them.

"I came to check on you." Randy said as he walked in the bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"No, I guess I'm not." John said sitting down on the bed. "I can't believe Phil. He's breaking the sacred bond of marriage. I just never thought he or Ophelia would do this. I'm sure you didn't think Mike would either."

Randy sat in the chair that was in room. "I didn't really. I'm shocked that Mike wants this. But John, he's an adult and so is Phil and Ophelia. And while we might not agree with what they are doing, it's their life."

John sighed. "I know all of that but it's wrong. Marriage is between two committed people. A relationship is between two people. That's just what I believe."

"Me too. But I also believe that if you have a connection with someone...a really deep connection, you shouldn't fight it. You should embrace it and revel in it." Randy said as he sat down next to John. "I know you love Phil. He's your brother. And you love Ophelia too. And Mike is Mike. I don't know if anybody really loves him but Phil and Ophelia." John smiled. "Hey, I made you smile. All I'm saying is that they're taking a chance on love. And if they can have faith in what they're doing...maybe there a chance for you and me..."

"I want to try but I'm afraid of getting hurt again." John sighed. "Babe tells me that Bret would want me to move on and be happy. And I know that's true. I look at her and see that she's moving on. You know her boyfriend, Ted was in the same accident that killed Bret."

"I didn't know that." He replied. He took John's hand in his. "John, I know you're afraid of getting hurt and I know I hurt you. And I hate that I did. But I promise you, if you give me this chance, I will do my best to not hurt you."

"Don't hurt me again Randy. Please?"

"I swear to you I won't." Randy said as he leaned in and kissed John softly on the lips. John moaned into the kiss and Randy deepened it as John pulled him closer. John had just laid them back on the bed when Randy pulled away. "Let's take this slow. So you know that I want you for more than just sex. So you know that I do have deep feelings for you." John smiled and nodded before he leaned up and kissed Randy again.

"Stay with me tonight?" Randy nodded and wrapped his arms around John.

Mike found Ophelia by the pool. He sighed as he sat down beside her. "I'm sorry John reacted the way he did. I didn't know he would."

"I should have. Bella told me he wouldn't be too happy." She sighed as Phil walked up.

"My brother is being stubborn. He just doesn't understand because he wants to stay miserable with Bret's memory forever." Phil said sitting down by Mike and Ophelia. "I don't care whether he approves or not. This is what we want and it's our lives. I love you both. And nothing is going to change that. Not John's objections or what anyone else has to say. " Ophelia smiled and nodded. "Now, let's go home." He said as he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and the three of them walked out to the car and headed home hoping that John would eventually come around.

Bella and Alex laid in bed that night after everyone had gone to sleep. "So, do you think John will come around on the Mike, Phil, Ophelia thing?" Alex asked as they laid there.

"I don't know. John has always believed that a relationship is between two people and I agree with him. I have always thought that."

"So, you're not okay with it?"

"I don't agree with it but if it's what they want, I'm going to support them. She's my sister and I want her to be happy. And if she thinks Mike and Phil and this relationship will do that, then she has my support. That's what siblings do. We support each other." She replied.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Bella. You truly are a wonderful, caring and giving person. Ophelia and John are lucky to have you."

"I love you too." She smiled before kissing him back. She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. She would deal with this in the morning. She just hoped she could get John to understand that even if he didn't agree with what Phil, Mike and Ophelia were doing, he could support them in it.

John laid there in Randy's arms thinking about the evening. It hadn't exactly gone as planned but he was happy that he was with Randy. He knew he would have to eventually talk to Phil and Ophelia. He just couldn't get his mind around being in that type of relationship. But it was so like Phil to want the best of both worlds. And John had to hand it to him. He'd found two really great people to share his life with. He sighed as he looked over at Randy sleeping and snuggled in closer to him. He'd deal with all of this in the morning. At that moment, he was just happy to be lying in Randy's arms.

Phil, Mike and Ophelia arrived home after leaving John's. They hadn't really said too much on the drive. They all knew they would be having another conversation with John and everyone about their relationship.

"Why don't you guys go change into something comfy and hop into bed? I'll bring us some popcorn and those cookies I made last night." Mike said. Phil nodded and came forward kissing Mike before Ophelia did the same. Mike smiled.

Ophelia headed into her room and changed into her pj's. She picked up her phone and saw she had a message from Bella asking if she was okay. She texted her back and said she was and she would see her the next day. She changed and headed to the bedroom where Phil and Mike were waiting.

"You sleep in one of Phil's old shirts too?" Mike asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll steal one of yours soon too." Phil said as he kissed her. They got into bed and started the movie. Thoughts of the day gone. They would deal with it tomorrow. Tonight, they just wanted to be together.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John woke up and groaned when he realized it was morning. His eyes popped open when he felt arms tighten around him. He looked over and smiled when he saw that Randy was awake and had been watching him sleep.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"A little while. You look very peaceful when you sleep." Randy said moving to kiss him. He smiled when he pulled away. "So, what's on the agenda for the day?"

"Well, it's Saturday. So we can do pretty much anything."

"Including stay in bed all day?" Randy asked.

"We could." John smiled. "But I'm sure Bella is up and downstairs. She makes the best French toast."

Randy smiled and got up. "Alright. Let's go downstairs and try this breakfast and then I need to head home and change. Maybe we could do something later?"

John smiled. "I would love that."

"Great." Randy smiled again and they headed downstairs. They could smell the food from the kitchen.

"Finally, you lazy bones." Bella said with a smile. "I've been up for hours."

"Yeah and I don't think I want to know what you did before you came down to make breakfast." John replied. "Do I need to wash the sheets in the guest room?"

"I changed the sheets this morning afterwards. It's not like I was overly loud this time. You just guessed something happened." She kidded him as she placed the breakfast on the table.

"Because I know you. " John said hugging her and whispered to her. "I'm very happy for you."

She smiled. "Thanks." She pulled away. "Now, I made French Toast with caramel and bananas plus your choice of sausage or bacon. Or both. If anyone wants eggs, I can make them."

"That's okay, Babe. This looks good." John said as he and Randy sat down. "Where's Alex?"

"Right here." Alex said walking in. "Sorry, I'm late. I couldn't figure out what I should wear today."

"You look good in anything." Bella smiled as she kissed him. John rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So what are you guys going to be up to today?"

"We're going to go on a picnic." Randy said. John looked back and him and smiled.

"That sounds nice."

"What about you babe?"

"Alex and I were going to go see Ophelia, Phil and Mike." John sighed as he sat down at the table with his plate. "I know you don't approve of what they're doing but we love them. And we need to support them."

"I don't think I can."

"Phil is like your best friend John. Other than me. And Ophelia has always thought of you like an older brother."

"I know. And I do love them. But I don't know if I can get past this."

"I understand where you're coming from. I have always thought a relationship is between two people. But they love each other and we love them. We need to support them. We might not approve but it's their life and we can't run it for them." She took his hand in hers. "You know that." He sighed. "Why don't today you enjoy your day with Randy? And don't think about this. Then tonight or tomorrow, you can talk to the three of them and listen to what they have to say."

"Alright." John replied. He did want to spend the day with Randy and not think about anything but him. "I hate when you make sense."

"It's my job." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Phil woke up and smiled when he looked to each side and saw Mike and Ophelia both lying asleep on his chest. He kissed each of them on the forehead and slid out of bed to go and make some coffee. He was still pissed at John for being so selfish. He started to make coffee and breakfast when the phone started to ring. He saw it was John's home number. He didn't want to answer but he knew it might be Evan.

"Hello." He said when he picked up.

"Well, hello to you too." Bella said. "I tried calling my sister but got no answer. Is she awake?"

"Not yet." He replied.

"Okay, well, Alex and I were going to stop by this morning. Make sure you guys don't leave."

"Okay, we'll be here." Phil sighed before asking the next question. "Is John there?"

"He's getting dressed to go out with Randy."

"Thanks."

"Phil, just give him time. We will talk more when I come."

"Alright. See you soon." He hung up and looked up and saw Mike. "That was Bella. She and Alex are coming over later."

Mike nodded and kissed Phil before he walked over to the fridge and got out the stuff to make pancakes.

"You're going to make me fat."

"Nah, Ophelia and I can think of ways to help you burn calories." Phil smiled and kissed him again as Ophelia walked in. "Hey, Bella and Alex are coming over."

"Great." She said as she sat down. "This breakfast looks good."

"Only the best for my babies." Phil smiled.

John got ready and waited for Randy to come back to the house. He smiled when he pulled up and came to the door.

"Ready for our picnic?" Randy asked him.

"Yes." John smiled and followed Randy out. They got into Randy's car and headed out.

John smiled as they drove out of the city and to a secluded park area on the outside of town. Randy parked the car and they got out and walked toward the spot.

"I hope you're okay with this." Randy said to him.

"It's fine. I love this spot. It's always so peaceful." John smiled.

"I figured it would give us a chance to talk." Randy said. "I wanted to thank you for giving me another chance. And I swear to you I won't mess this up. I've been kicking myself since..."

"We're starting over. Let's leave the past in the past."

"I want to do that but I just want you to know how sorry I am for it."

"I know." John said leaning in to kiss him. "It's in the past now and that's where it should stay. This is a new start. A clean slate." Randy nodded and smiled. "Now, what did you bring to eat?"

"Assorted sandwiches that Bella said you like and some fruits and vegetables. And a special surprise for dessert." He smiled as he took the things out. "So, how about some wine?"

"A little early for wine don't you think?" John asked.

"It's almost lunch." Randy laughed. "But I have soda also."

"I think I'll take soda unless you're trying to get me drunk and take advantage?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Okay but I wouldn't be opposed to it." John smiled.

Randy leaned over and kissed him gently. "I will remember that."

John smiled. He loved that he was so relaxed and that being with Randy was taking his mind off his fight with Phil.

Bella and Alex pulled up at Phil's house and knocked on the door. "Bella, Alex, glad you came." Mike said opening the door.

"So, where is my sister?" Bella asked.

"Right here." Ophelia said walking out of the bedroom with Phil.

"Have a nice night?" Bella smiled.

"Yeah we did. Did John yell some more this morning?" Phil asked.

"He didn't yell. He's just old fashion a little bit. I mean, he believes a relationship is between two people and that's just how he is." She saw that they were about to say something. "Don't. Let me speak first and then you talk."

They nodded and sat down. "You all know John and you know how he is. He believes what he does and you have to respect that." She saw that Phil was about to say something. "I said you could talk when I'm done. I know you're going to say that John should respect your decisions too. And I believe he will. Once he thinks about it and realizes you're adults. You just need to give him time and space. And you need to understand this is a unique situation for everyone and not everyone is going to approve. In fact, I think you will find most people aren't comfortable with this. But the main point is if this is something you guys really want and you have really thought about what you're getting into, then the people who love you will support you whether they approve or not. So, give him time. Now, you can speak."

"So basically, you don't agree either." Ophelia said. "Why didn't I figure you'd take his side? You always do."

"Ophelia..." Bella started.

"No! You said your peace now let me say mine. I don't expect either of you to understand it. And if you don't support us, that's fine. But think of the way you feel about Alex. About the way you felt about Ted. I've never felt that before now. And maybe this is my chance to happy."

"Did you not hear me? I said if you're happy, then I'm happy. You're my sister and I love you. I will always support you. If this is what you want and you're sure about everything with it, then you have my support. "

"Oh I heard you loud and clear. You think this is wrong and if you think that way, you can't fully support my decision to be in a relationship with Mike and Phil. You said we should respect John's opinion. But why should we when he obviously doesn't respect our opinions or choices. Respect goes both ways." Ophelia said as she walked out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Bella said getting up.

"No, I'll go." Phil said to her. "I think you did enough."

"Oh just shut up. She's my sister and I need to make this right with her." Bella said walking toward the bedroom before stopping and turning to face Phil and Mike. "I know this wasn't her idea. And I'm guessing it was yours Phil. So I hope your need to have what you want and to hell with everyone else, is worth it if I lose my sister and you lose your brother." She walked to the bedroom and knocked and went in. She saw her sister on the bed. "Ophelia, we need to talk about this. You had to know I wouldn't agree with this. But I support you because it's your life to do what you want. And I just want to make sure it's something you do want. That you aren't letting someone else make the decision. As long as this is what you want, you have my support always. And when have you ever cared what I thought about a relationship you were in."

Ophelia sighed. "I don't want to fight about this either. But you can't ask me to respect John's opinion if he won't respect mine."

"I know you see him as a big brother. Give him time. When he sees you guys are happy, he'll come around. And thank you by the way for adding another gift to my Christmas list."

Ophelia laughed a little. "Do you think he will come around?"

"I think so. Just give him time." Bella replied.

Ophelia nodded. She really hoped Bella was right. That John would come around it. But even if he didn't, this was something she wanted. She never pictured herself in this type of relationship but it was something she definitely wanted.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John pulled back after breaking the kiss and smiled at Randy. They'd been giving this a shot for three weeks now and so far John was impressed. Randy had treated him like a prince and it was making John want him even more. But there was still a dark cloud looming. And John knew it was because he hadn't made up with Phil.

"You should talk to him. John, it's time." Randy said to him.

"I don't know that I can." John replied. Ophelia had moved in with Phil and Mike a week earlier according to Bella. Bella was thinking about moving there too to be close to everyone. "Do you have to talk about this now? Can't we just enjoy our time together and not worry about everyone?"

Randy smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed John. The kiss turned passionate before Randy pulled away. "Do you want to maybe stay over?"

"Yeah." John replied. "I would like that." He said as he kissed Randy again. "Among other things." Randy smiled and they headed upstairs.

Bella sat in John's house trying to figure out how to get everyone to talk. She knew John missed his brother and Ophelia. But if he couldn't respect or support them, she had no idea how it would work. She also had to make a decision about moving to be closer. With Ophelia there now, she felt lost without but she had to think about her relationship with Alex. She couldn't ask him to move. It wasn't fair to have him uproot his life because of her.

"You know I would do anything for you." She heard from the doorway. She turned and saw Alex standing there.

"But I can't ask you to uproot your life because I miss my sister."

"You aren't asking. I'm offering. I get job offers all the time from here and I have never taken one. But I can now." He sat down across from her and took her hand in his. "We can move here together. And build a life here together."

"You think about things like that?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I love you."

She smiled and kissed him when her cell phone rang. She sighed and looked at. "My sister always did have horrible timing. Hey Ophelia. What? Oh My God! Are you okay? What about Mike and Phil? What hospital? Alright, Alright. Calm down sweetie. I'll be right there."

"What?"

"Mike, Phil and Ophelia were in an accident. We have to get to the hospital." She said getting her purse.

"I'll drive. We will call Randy and John on the way." Alex said taking the keys and they headed out. They quickly drove to the hospital and Bella called John and Randy on the way and they said they would meet them at the hospital.

"Bella." Ophelia said as she walked up to her sister. Bella hugged her. She could see that Ophelia's arm was in a sling and she had cuts and bruises.

"What happened?"

"We were heading back from dinner and a movie and this semi came out of nowhere. I was driving. I swerved but it was too late. He hit us. Phil unbuckled my seat belt seconds before impact and he... He pushed me out of the way and took most of the impact. His head hit the windshield."

"Are he and Mike okay?" Bella asked.

"They…" Ophelia didn't get more out when John and Randy came rushing in.

"How's Phil?" John asked. "And Mike?"

Ophelia simply shrugged with tears in her eyes. "I don't know. They won't tell me anything." She said. "Despite what you might think, I do love them both. And the not knowing is killing me." She said as she went and sat down in one of the chairs nearby. John sighed and walked over to where she was sitting.

"I do believe it. Sometimes love finds you when you least expect it to and in the strangest place. It'll take me some getting used to but I know they love you too. Sit right here and I'll try to find something out. Okay?" She nodded as John walked over to the nurses' desk.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, my brother and his husband were in an accident. How are they?"

"Let me check. Names?"

"Phil and Mike Cena."

"Well, Mike is being x rayed for a possible broken leg and some fractured ribs. He should be released tonight. Phil suffered extensively more severe injuries. He had some head trauma and some damage to his ribs as well. The doctor will be out to talk to you in a few." John nodded.

"You see the woman sitting over there in the chairs? That's Ophelia Gammon. She's Mike and Phil's girlfriend. If there is any update in their conditions, she needs to be the first one to know."

"Of course." She said making a note in the computer.

John nodded and headed back to Ophelia. "Mike is having some x-rays. They think it's a broken leg and some fractured ribs. He should be released tonight. Phil is more serious. The doctor will tell us soon what's going on."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I also told the nurse that you should be the first to know."

"Thank you." She said again. She hoped Phil was okay. He had to be.

Randy motioned for John to come where he was. "Everything will be okay." He said to him. "Phil will be fine."

"I hope so." John sighed. "I can't lose him with this fight between us unresolved." Randy took his hand. "He's my brother and no matter what, I love him." Randy nodded.

"I know you do. And I love Mike. And they love each other and Ophelia. We're going to come to terms with that if we want them in our lives."

John sighed. "I know. I have to make this right with them."

Randy smiled. "I'm glad you are. They're adults and we have to respect their choices."

"You're right. I have to respect their choices. I guess I knew that. I just need time. I just hope I get the chance."

John looked over at Bella as she sat comforting Ophelia. He looked at Randy who nodded and he walked over to where they were. "Mike's going to be okay. You'll see. And as for Phil, he's too hard headed to die without arguing with me. He'll be fine. You'll see." John said just as the nurse walked up.

"Ms. Gammon, we've moved Mike into the room with Phil. If you guys wanted to go in and see them. He's asking for you." Ophelia nodded. She turned to John and Randy.

"Why don't you go in Ophelia? We will go in later." John said to her.

She nodded and headed to the room. She walked in and saw Mike awake while Phil was asleep. "How serious is it?" She asked Mike.

"He's got a concussion and some swelling in his brain. They won't know anymore until he wakes up." Mike said as he took her hand. "How are you?" She smiled a little.

"I'm fine. A little banged up. He saved my life. If he hadn't unbuckled me..." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, we'd do anything for you. We love you." He said as he leaned up and kissed her. "He's too hard headed to leave us."

She nodded and lay down beside him in the bed. She looked over at Phil in the other bed. She hoped he would wake up soon.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John, Randy and Bella walked to the door of the room a little while later and smiled when they saw Ophelia asleep curled into Mike's chest. Mike had his hand stretched out and was holding on to Phil's hand.

"They all look peaceful." Bella replied. "Should we let them rest or wake them up?"

"Babe, we should let them rest." John laughed a little. "The doctor said they won't know anything until Phil wakes up. So, we should let them rest."

"I agree with John." Randy said quietly. "We can come back in the morning."

Bella looked at John and smiled. "Did I interrupt something when I called?"

"Yes, you did." He replied.

"Well, since we can't come back until morning, why don't you get back to it?"

"You have sex on the brain." John laughed as they walked to the waiting room.

"You deserve to have some fun. So go and have some and then tomorrow come back here and make things right with Phil."

John nodded and hugged her. He walked over to Randy. "Are you ready to go?" Randy nodded and took his hand and they headed out to the car. Randy looked over at John as they drove back to the house. He was proud of him for what he'd done at the hospital

"Phil and Mike will be okay." He said as they drove.

"I have a feeling they will too." John replied with a smile. "I'm glad we're continuing our evening."

"Well Bella was right. You deserve some fun and Phil won't wake up until the morning and visiting hours were over."

They soon pulled up to Randy's house and headed in. Randy wasted no time in pulling John into a passionate kiss. They quickly made their way upstairs to Randy's bedroom. John smiled when Randy pushed him back on the bed and climbed in on top of him. "You seem awfully happy to see me." Randy smiled and leaned down kissing him hard on the mouth.

"You have no idea." They both helped the other get undressed and they were soon lost in passion.

Justin and Evan walked in the house and headed upstairs. They walked by Randy's bedroom and heard the sounds coming from it. Both smiled and headed to Evan's room. They had been to the hospital and were told visiting hours were over and to come back the next day.

The next morning John woke up and smiled when he saw Randy's wrapped around him. They had spent the night being together. It hadn't been like the night they'd spent together before. That night there was an air of exploration, of discovery. But Randy had seemed to remember everything that drove him crazy. Randy had kissed him with passion. Caressed his skin with scorching tenderness and care. And John was starting to let it sink in that he and Randy could be happy together. Could have a life filled with happiness. He smiled and shifted when he felt lips tracing his neck.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Randy smiled. "That was an amazing night."

"Yeah it was." John smiled and kissed him.

"How about we repeat that performance?"

"We have to get to the hospital to talk to Phil, Mike and Ophelia. I have to apologize."

Randy nodded. "So, how about after we fix you and Phil, we have a nice date and see where the night leads us?"

John smiled and kissed him again. "I like that. Now, come and shower with me so we can save time and get ready to go."

Randy smiled and followed John in. He couldn't have been happier about things with him and John. He hated when he hurt him but he was making up for it. And he truly believed he and John were meant to be.

Phil groaned and opened his eyes. His head was splitting and it hurt to breathe. He remembered the accident and he started to panic a little. He looked to his right when he felt someone squeeze his hand and he looked over and saw that Mike was awake and Ophelia was curled up on his chest still asleep.

"Good morning." He said softly as to not wake her up.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Phil said. "How are you guys?"

"We both are fine."

"Good. I couldn't imagine anything happening to either of you."

"Nothing is going too." Mike smiled. "John and Randy were here. "

"What did he want? To tell us how wrong this is."

"No, he came to check on you." Ophelia said waking up. "On us. He apologized to me. And I think he is going to apologize to you."

"He apologized to you?" She nodded.

"And he even fixed it to where I could get updates and see you guys."

"That was nice of him." Phil replied. "But I still don't think he can accept this."

"I think he's trying too." Mike replied. "I think you should hear him out."

"He's your brother. He loves you Phil."

"They're pretty smart. You should listen to them." Phil looked at the door and saw John standing there. "I'm glad you're awake and okay."

"You know me. I'm too hardheaded to get hurt." Phil smiled. So did John.

"I wanted to talk to all of you. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before. If you all love each other, who am I to judge? As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"Do you mean that?" Phil asked him.

"Yes, I do." He sat down in the chair nearby. "I realized that I have no say so in your life. You're all adults. And if you're happy in this, then I'm okay with it. You've found two people who love you."

"Yes I did and I love them more than anything."

"Well, then all that is left is for me to tell you all, that I hope you will be happy."

"We are." Ophelia replied.

"Great." John smiled.

Ophelia laughed a little. Phil turned to her. "What?"

"I was just thinking that Bella will be happy that she was right. I hate when she's right."

John laughed. "Me too." The nurse knocked on the door.

"Mr. Cena, we're going to take you for a few tests before the doctor comes in to talk to you all."

"Okay." Phil replied.

"Well I have said what I wanted too. Now, I need to head into the office." He got up and hugged Phil. "Let me know what the doctor says." Phil nodded. John hugged Ophelia. "See you later. Mike, you later as well." He headed out leaving the three of them.

"Well, that was a good step. I'm glad John came around." Mike said to them.

"Me too." Phil said. The nurse came and wheeled him down to run some more tests.

Mike and Ophelia stayed in the room. It seemed that everything was working out for them and everyone. But Ophelia couldn't shake the bad feeling she had. Right now they were all happy but would they stay that way?

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John smiled a few weeks later as he cut out the lights and got ready to leave the office. Randy had left earlier to start cooking dinner and he was headed straight there. The last few weeks had been really good for them. They were getting closer and building trust between them. John really felt that they were heading toward something like he once had with Bret and he was looking forward to the future.

He pulled up to the house and headed in. He smiled when he walked in. The aroma from the kitchen smelled wonderful. He walked in and saw Randy busy at work.

"That smells good." He said as he walked in.

Randy smiled. "It should be done in a few." He kissed John when he walked over and handed him a glass of wine.

"Thanks." He replied before taking a sip. "So, I hear that Mike and Phil will be coming back to work soon. Bella said they all get back from the trip in a few days."

"I think so." Randy replied. After Phil and Mike were released from the hospital, they decided to go on a trip with Ophelia. "Yeah. They found this cabin in the mountains just outside of town. Just to recoup a little."

"If they keep at it, we could be uncles soon."

"That would be something. One mom, two dads. But it would give Phil and Mike the family they want without adoption or anything else."

"Yeah and I know they want a family. Maybe it would be a good thing." John replied. "Do you think about that? I mean kids and things."

"I've thought about it. And I definitely see kids in our future. When the time is right."

John smiled. "I've thought about it too. I always wanted a family and I always pictured the child being biologically mine or my partners."

"So, you wanted to do surrogacy as opposed to adoption?"

"Yeah. I have nothing against adoption and that is something I would consider but I always pictured the baby as a biological child."

"Sounds like you have given this a lot of thought."

"I did some research a long while ago."

"And I'm guessing you had a surrogate picked?"

"I did and everything would be done by artificial insemination. And the way I thought it was this way, the mom could be involved but me and my partner will be the parents. Is it weird that we're talking about kids and having a future together?"

"No." Randy smiled. "I can't wait for us to take that step in our relationship. But I'm not rushing you. I know we have a future together." He leaned and kissed him. "And I want us to plan our future. Together." John smiled. "Now, go sit your hot ass down in the living room and dinner will be ready soon."

"What did you have in mind for dessert?"

"You'll see."

John smiled and headed to the living room. He was glad that Randy wasn't scared by the talk of the future. It had taken John so long to get to the point where he could be happy again and see the future with someone. He didn't want anything to ruin it.

He smiled when he felt Randy's arms wrap around him. "Dinner ready?"

"I turned it off. I was thinking maybe we could have dessert first."

He smiled as he turned to face him. "I think I can deal with that."

Randy kissed him and they were undressed and lost in each other. All thoughts of dinner were gone.

Phil smiled as he laid down on the bed with Ophelia on one side and Mike on the other. This vacation had been just what they needed.

This has been the best vacation ever." Mike said.

"It has been wonderful."

"But tomorrow we get back to the real world." Ophelia replied.

"Yeah we do." Phil smiled. "I'm glad we took this trip."

"Me too." She smiled. "I love you both."

"We love you too."

"Good." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed each of them.

"I really think this is going to work out. And maybe one day, we can have a family."

She smiled. "I would love that."

Mike and Phil both smiled. They couldn't wait for a family and maybe it would happen before they knew it.

"We better make sure everything is packed."

"Later. Right now, I just want to lay here with the two of you." Both Ophelia and Mike smiled. They all got comfortable in bed. It was nice to be together in the peace before heading back to the real world.

Bella walked around the new house trying to decide where things went. She laughed at Justin and Evan who had agreed to help her move. Alex was getting things together before he could move there.

"Are you guys goofing off or what?" She said when she walked in the bedroom. They had said they were going to unpack the guest room. "Oh my God! Clothes please." She said shielding her eyes. "I thought you were unpacking not doing that in my guest room on a new bed."

"Sorry, Bella." Justin replied.

"Just finish up and then get dressed." She said walking back out. There were just some things she didn't want to see. "And you owe me a new bed for the guest room." She yelled over her shoulder as she walked back into the kitchen. She laughed a little. She had gotten a text from Ophelia saying that they'd be back the next day. Everything was looking up for all of them.

John heard his phone and pulled himself away from Randy's embrace to get it from the nightstand. He read the text and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Randy said pulled John back to him.

"Bella walked in on Justin and Evan going at it on her new bed in the guest room."

"Those two have no shame."

"They're in love. It happens that way when you're in love. You want to do it everywhere."

"True." Randy smiled as he leaned in and kissed him. "Now, come back to bed with me."

John smiled and lay back down by Randy. He smiled when Randy pulled him to him. He listened to his heartbeat and he was soon asleep. He felt he was where he should be. Where he belonged.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Three weeks later, everything was going smoothly for everyone. Randy and John were getting closer every day, Bella and Alex were moving forward in their relationship, Justin and Evan had found a place and moved in together and Phil, Mike and Ophelia were adjusting to their relationship well. John was especially happy because Adam and Chris had just announced their engagement.

Randy sat in his office looking over some papers. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see his ex there.

"What do you want Jay?" He asked him.

"Can't I come by and say hello?" Jay said walking in and sitting down.

"No because we're done and we have been for months."

"Right. Since you started here."

"No, Jay, we were done before that." Randy replied. "We never had a good relationship and ending it was the best thing."

"We had good times too." Jay replied. "Come on, Randy. Cant' we have another chance?"

"We didn't really have good times. We would fight and argue and then have sex. It was a constant battle on everything. I don't want that type of relationship ever." Randy said. "I'm with someone now and I love him."

"You love him?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. I do. So you need to move on and leave me alone. Go be happy with Alberto. He's who you wanted all along." Randy replied. "Him and his money."

Jay stood up. "Well, I hope whoever he is, he makes you happy." He said walking to the door before he turned back to him. "Because we know you're a hard man to keep happy or faithful right?"

"You're not half the man he is. And let he who is without sin cast the first stone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know about your month long vacation in Mexico with Alberto." Randy looked at him. "You were cheating on me for months and I finally wised up to it. We're done completely. There is no need for us to talk or anything. I've moved on. So, don't ever come to see me again."

Jay didn't say anything as he walked out the door. Randy was crazy if he thought this was over. He had wanted to be the one to leave first. To have Randy beg him to come back only to tell him it was over. How dare Randy leave and not give him the satisfaction. But his perfect little world would cave in on him and Jay would enjoy destroying it.

Randy sighed once Jay left. He didn't know what he was thinking when he started with Jay. Jay wasn't like that when they met or maybe he was and Randy just didn't see it. But he was done with him now. He was with John and that was where he belonged and wanted to be.

John watched the other man leave Randy's office. He wondered what he wanted with Randy. He walked out the door and over to Randy's office. He knocked on the door and headed in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Randy asked when John walked in.

"I saw the guy leaving your office. Who is he? I've never seen him."

Randy sighed. "That's Jay. My ex. He came by to convince me to get back with him. To give him another chance." Randy replied. He didn't want to lie to John. He wanted to be honest with him.

"He wants you back? Is that something you want?" John asked. His insecurities coming out as he pictured Randy telling him he wanted to go back with Jay.

"No, I don't want him back. I only want you. Jay is in my past and he and I are over. He cheated pretty much through our entire relationship, if you can call it that."

John looked at him and nodded slightly. Randy smiled and got up and walked to the door of the office and closed it, locking it as he did. He walked up behind John and pulled him back against him. He kissed the back of his neck and John closed his eyes and moaned softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving my point. You're the only man I want. You're the only man I'll ever want. I love you John. More than anything in the world."

John turned to face him. "I love you too."

Randy smiled and kissed him again. He led him over to the sofa. "You know everyone is gone for the day."

"Then let's not waste any time talking." He smiled and they were soon undressed.

Jay waited outside hoping to follow Randy and find out who he was seeing. He had to know and then he could decide how to act.

Phil, Mike and Ophelia pulled up to the house and Mike and Phil started to get the bags out of the car. Ophelia took the keys and walked up to the house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that the front door had been kicked in.

"Guys, the door's open."

Phil and Mike walked up. "Stay here and let us see." Phil said as he slowly opened the door and he and Mike walked in. They quickly looked around and saw that no one was in the house. "It's safe."

Ophelia walked in and saw the house. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"It's just a break in." Phil said as he looked around. Mike walked into the kitchen and looked at the wall closest to the back door. Someone had scrawled the word whore in spray paint and pinned a picture to the wall with a knife. He looked more closely and realized it was a picture of him and Cody when they'd been together.

"I think it was more than just a break in." Mike said to them. Phil came into the kitchen and saw what Mike was talking about. "I think someone is trying to send a message."

"What kind of message?" Phil asked. "I mean, what does an old picture of you and Cody have to do with anything?"

"It goes back to when we were dating. When I was seeing you both. He didn't take the news of the breakup well."

"It's been a while. Why now?" Phil asked.

"I don't know." Mike sighed. "I guess he finally decided he wanted make it known how unhappy he was."

"We need to call the police." Ophelia said to them.

"She's right." Phil quickly dialed the police and they were on their way. Mike sighed to himself. He hoped that it was just a random thing and that Cody didn't try anything again.

Cody wasn't the most stable person after they broke up and Mike always worried a little bit about what Cody might do. If or when Cody would snap and decide to get back at Mike for choosing Phil over him. He looked at Ophelia and Phil. If anything ever happened to either of them, it would devastate him. He knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Cody.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John laid there in Randy's arms after their second round of love making and smiled to himself. He loved this feeling and he loved Randy. He wanted to make their relationship permanent.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." John said with a smile. "I just have some things on my mind."

"Anything you want to share?"

"I've been thinking about things and I want us to make this more permanent."

"What do you mean?"

"We could talk about moving in together and maybe one day, marriage and kids?"

Randy smiled and kissed him. "I would love that. With Justin and Evan moving in together and Phil and Mike. I don't really have use for my place and you have the bigger place."

"So, you want to move in with me?"

"Yes, I would love to move in with you."

"We're moving in together!" John said smiling. Randy smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, we are and things are going to great." John kissed him this time and they were soon in the middle of their third round.

Mike arrived at Cody's house after telling Phil and Ophelia that he had to run an errand and then to the store. He had to talk to Cody.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Cody said as he came outside.

"I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"We got back from vacation and our house was completely trashed."

"By we you mean you, Phil and that girl you guys have been sleeping with?"

"How do you know about that?" Mike asked him.

"Please. It's not hard to know what's going on with you. How can you even be in that type of relationship? You have never liked girls." Cody replied. He then turned to Mike. "It's because you want to make Phil happy. You know if you don't do what he wants or cater to his every wish, he will leave you. That's why you agreed to this threesome relationship. Because I know you can't feel anything for that girl. Phil has feelings for her and he's the one who wanted her in his bed. So, you, of course, agreed so he wouldn't leave you and find someone who would be okay with her in his bed. And you know that's true."

"That's not true. I do love her." Cody smirked and advanced toward him.

"Do you really? Or would you prefer someone who could give you the one on one attention you need and deserve?"

"Cody, we're over. I'm married to Phil." Mike replied. "Nothing you do is going to change that. Just leave us alone."

Cody leaned in closer to him. "I know you Mike. You want one on one attention. You will get tired of sharing your husband with her. And then you will want to be with someone else."

Mike didn't have time to react when Cody kissed him. He pulled away a second later. "When you get tired, give me a call. I'll be waiting." He said and he kissed Mike again.

Mike quickly left and headed home. He couldn't believe that Cody kissed him and that Cody thought he was only in the relationship with Ophelia to please Phil. But he couldn't stop the doubt that entered his mind now. Was he only in the relationship with Ophelia to please Phil? Or did he truly love her and want to be with her and Phil together? He honestly wasn't sure now. He got in his car and drove to the store, the questions plaguing him.

Ophelia and Phil finished cleaning up and then sat in the living room talking. "So, what was so important for Mike?" She asked.

"He said he had some errands to run and he wanted to pick something to make for dinner."

"So, tell me about Cody, his ex."

"He was dating both of us at the same time. He was an all right guy I guess. But something seemed off."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't take it well when Mike chose me. He stalked us for a little while before we assumed me moved on." Phil sighed. "I guess maybe he didn't."

"Do you think he would do this to the house?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't put it past him."

"Is he dangerous? I mean is he someone we need to worry about?"

"I think we should just be careful. I don't think he would do anything but let's be careful." He said as they heard a car drive up.

"I'm back." Mike said walking in.

"Did you get everything done?" Phil asked him.

Mike nodded. "I figured I'd grill some chicken for dinner."

"That sounds great." Phil replied.

"I'm going to call Bella and let her know we're home." Ophelia said as she walked out of the room. She had a feeling that Phil and Mike needed to talk.

"So, where else did you go?" Phil asked his husband.

"I went to see Justin and Evan and let them know that we were back. Then I went to the store."

"You went and saw Justin and Evan?"

"Yep. Now, let me get to cooking." He kissed him and walked out to the patio to the grill.

Phil sighed once he did. He couldn't help but think there was something Mike wasn't saying.

"Something smells good." Randy said when he walked in the kitchen to find John cooking.

"Well, I thought I would cook you a nice dinner." John said kissing him. They had spent the whole day in bed talking about moving in together, loving each other and watching movies.

"Sexy as hell and you cook. Sounds like my kind of man."

John smiled. "Well I hope so."

"You are forever. Now, I'm ready to eat this wonderful dinner." John laughed and put the food on the table and they sat down to eat. He loved being with Randy and he couldn't wait until they were doing this every day.

Ophelia walked into the bedroom and dialed Bella. She needed to talk to her sister. She dialed her cell phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Bella said when she picked up the phone

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Ophelia asked since Bella sounded a little out of breath.

"Not exactly. What's up?" Bella answered holding in the moan as Alex continued to pleasure her.

"I just really need to talk to you about some things. We got home from the vacation and found our house trashed. And presumably by Mike's ex."

"Are you guys okay?" She said holding in another moan.

"We weren't home. Anyway, I was hoping you were free for lunch tomorrow." Ophelia replied trying to hold back her laugh. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Tomorrow sounds good."

"Great. Tomorrow noon at Chili's." She laughed. "I'm going to go and let you finish what you're doing."

"Bye." Bella said hanging up just before she finished. She looked at Alex. "That was something my sister is always going to remember."

"Sorry, you're the one who didn't want me to stop." He said moving to lie beside her. "Everything okay with Ophelia?"

"Their house was broken into and trashed."

"Is everyone okay?"

"They are." Bella said. "I'm just worried now. They think it was Mike's ex."

Alex put his arm around her and she rested her head against his chest. "I'm sure everything is fine."

She nodded. She hoped he was right. But she couldn't shake this feeling that things were about to get crazy for them. And she hoped everyone came out alright.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Phil, Ophelia and Mike sat down at the table to eat and there was a knock on the door. Phil got up to answer it. He smiled when he saw Justin and Evan standing there.

"Hey guys." Phil said with a smile. "What's going on?"

"We decided to come and see you guys. We just moved into our new place and we wanted to see you guys."

"Well come in." Phil said stepping aside. "We just sat down to dinner and there is plenty."

"Great." Evan said as they headed in.

"Well, what's up baby bro?" Mike said hugging Evan.

"Justin and I wanted to come and see you guys. We just moved into our new place."

"You moved out of Randy's?"

"Yep. Justin and I got an apartment together." Evan said sitting down.

"Mike, why would that surprise you? Didn't you go see them at their new place today?" Phil asked.

"What's he talking about? This is the first time I've see you since you guys got back." Evan said.

Phil looked at his husband. "Mike, can I see you for a minute?"

"We have guests. Can't it wait?" Mike replied.

"Yeah. We will talk later." Phil turned to Justin and Evan. "Well, sit down and have dinner with us."

Evan and Justin smiled and sat down. Phil looked at Mike through dinner. He wanted to know why he lied to him and who he went to see when he was out. Ophelia noticed the tension between them and she hoped it was nothing serious. Justin and Evan stayed for a little while before they headed out.

"I'm going to head up and take a nice, hot bath." Ophelia said before kissing Phil and Mike. She headed up to the master suite bathroom and drew her a nice bath.

Mike looked at Phil as they sat in the living room. "Are you going to tell me where you really were?"

"I went to see Cody. I had to know if he was the one who trashed the house. And he was. I told him to leave us alone. That we were happy. I'm sorry I lied to you but I didn't want you to worry."

Phil sighed. "Mike, when we got married, we promised to tell each other everything. Not to keep secrets. You should have told me. I want to always know what's on your mind. If something is bothering you, I want to know. Please always be honest with me." Phil said. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"He kissed me and he questioned our relationship with Ophelia. He said I deserved one on one attention. And that I was only with her to keep you."

"Is that true?" He looked at Mike. "Mike, be honest with me. Is that what you think? That I would leave you if Ophelia wasn't in this relationship with us."

Mike looked down and then at Phil. Could he lie and tell Phil that it wasn't going through his head? When it was all he had been able to think about.

"Mike, please be honest with me."

"I don't think you would leave me but I don't know if I can handle her being in the middle of our marriage. I know how you feel about her. How much you love her and if she's what you want, I'll understand."

"You're what I want, Mike. I love you."

"I know you love me and I love you too. I just…I don't know if I can deal with there being three of us in our marriage. But I know how much you love her and you want her. And maybe a part of me is worried that you will leave if she isn't in this." He sighed. "Maybe being married is not what we need right now. You never got a chance to explore your feelings for her until now. Maybe being married isn't what you want right now. Now that she's free and you know she loves you."

"What are you saying? That you want a divorce?"

"No. I love you Phil. More than anything in the world but I don't know if I can share you and I shouldn't have to. On the other hand, I've always known how you felt about her and you need to explore those feelings. I'm going to ask Randy if I can crash at his place for a little while and give us all some space."

"Don't do that." Ophelia said walking into the room. "If I was the problem, you could have said something. I love Phil and I always will. But he married you. So I'll pack up my stuff and stay at a hotel until I can find a place."

"Wait, both of you." Phil said. "This is all my doing."

Mike sighed. "Phil, I'm going to stay with Randy for a little while. You have to explore your feelings for her." He turned to Ophelia. "And you need to explore yours also. I don't want to be in a marriage with three people but I also don't want to be in one where my partner is pining for someone else. So, we need so time for everyone to figure things out."

"No you should stay Mike. I should go." Ophelia said as she called a cab and went upstairs to grab her stuff. She came back down and hugged Phil and then hugged Mike. "I'll see you guys around." She walked outside and got in the cab. Phil stood there watching it pull away. He looked back at Mike.

"You still leaving?"

"Yeah. I think it's for the best. You should go after her. You need to explore your feelings and decide if she's what you want or if I am." He said as he went and packed his stuff.

Phil looked at the empty house. How could things change so fast? He went from being married and in a relationship with the two people he loved the most to being alone.

Ophelia had the cab drop her at Bella's. She sighed as she walked up to the door. She knocked and waited for someone.

"Ophelia, hey." Alex said when he opened the door. "Is everything okay?"

"I need a place to stay for a little bit."

"Of course, please come in. You know you're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks." She said as she walked in.

"I will take this up to the guest room." He said grabbing her things and heading upstairs.

"You want to talk about it?" Bella asked walking up.

"Not right now. I think I'm still trying to process it myself. But I will tell you what's going on. Mike's not sure he wants the three of us in a relationship and he's what Phil wants. Please spare me the I told you so. I don't need that right now."

"No I told you so or anything. No judgment. I'm your sister and I just want to help you. But if you don't want to talk right now, that's fine. Why don't you go upstairs and rest and I will bring you some of my famous fudge and a glass of milk."

She nodded and hugged Bella. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. "It's Phil."

"You should take it. Listen to what he has to say. The guest room is ready. So go." She smiled as Ophelia walked upstairs and Alex came down.

"Everything okay?" He asked her.

"I hope so." She replied. "Well, I'm going to go get her some fudge and milk."

He smiled and kissed her. "Your answer for everything."

She nodded and headed into the kitchen hoping everything was going to be okay with Ophelia, Mike and Phil.

Randy groaned as the knocking on the door continued. "What?" He said when he opened the door.

"Well hello you too." Mike said walking in. "Can I crash at your place for a little while?"

"What happened? Did you and Phil have a fight?"

"Sort of. " He sighed. "I don't really want to go into it right now but Phil and I are taking a little break. So can I stay?"

"Yeah of course." Randy replied. "You know where your room is."

Mike nodded and headed up. Randy sighed as he watched his brother go up the stairs. He hoped whatever was going with Mike and Phil would be worked out.

Please Reivew!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

He walked back into his room and laid down next to John who stirred.

"Everything ok?"

"Mike and Phil had some fight. So, Mike is staying here for a little bit." He said as he pulled John closer.

"Did he tell you about the fight?"

"No, he said he didn't want to talk about it."

"I'll go see Phil in the morning." Randy nodded and kissed him.

The next morning, John headed over to Phil's while Randy decided to see if Mike would tell him anything. John knocked on the door and waited for Phil to answer.

"I figured you would be here."

"So what's going on? And don't say nothing because nothing wouldn't have sent Mike to Randy's in the middle of the night and Ophelia to Bella's."

Phil sighed. "When we came back from vacation, our house was trashed and we found a picture of Cody. Mike went to see Cody who filled Mike's head with stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" John asked sitting down.

"That Mike was only agreeing with Ophelia being in our relationship to make me happy. That if he didn't agree to let her into the relationship, I would leave him. So, Mike told me to figure out my feelings for Ophelia because he didn't think he could share me with her. So, he left and Ophelia overheard and she left." He looked at John. "Please spare me the I told you so. I'm miserable enough as it is."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to tell you I'm sorry. I know how much you love them both."

"I really do. But if I have to give one of them up, I will. They're right. It's not fair to have to share me. But I don't know what my heart wants." Phil said as he sat down.

John sighed and sat down by him. "Then you have to figure out what your heart wants. Spend time with each one separately and see what your hearts tells you then. You married Mike and you made vows to him. But you can't fully be in the relationship if part of or all of your heart is with Ophelia. So you need to figure this out."

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." Phil said causing John to roll his eyes. "Do you really think it will help?"

"Yes. Just spend time with Ophelia and see what happens." John said to him. "I know you love Mike. No one is saying you don't. But you owe it to both of them to make a decision and give that one person your heart."

"You love Randy right?"

"Yes, I do." He replied not sure where Phil was going.

"But you love Bella too."

"I will always love Bella. She was my first but she and I were never meant to be anything more than friends. I only want Randy forever. I know that one hundred percent." He looked at Phil. "That's what you need to figure out."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to go and see Ophelia at Bella's." He said getting up.

"Can you tell her hey for me?"

"Yeah." John hugged his brother and headed out. He hoped Phil could decide what he wanted but he knew someone was going to be hurt. He pulled into Bella's driveway and sighed. Everything was so messed up.

"I see John's car outside." Bella yelled the upstairs to her sister. "I guess he talked to Phil."

"Why must you yell everything?" Ophelia asked as she came down the stairs. "I'm not deaf."

"I just wanted to make sure you heard me. Now do you want to see Johnny or do you want to avoid him for now? Let me know so I can cover one way or the other."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle this."

"Alright." Bella said as the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door. "Well, Cena, I wondered when I would see you."

"Hey, Babe." He said hugging her. He then looked at Ophelia. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes." Ophelia said walking toward the living room.

"Well, on that note. I'm going upstairs to work out. Be behave." Bella said heading upstairs.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ophelia asked John.

"The situation with Phil."

"John, it's between me, Phil and Mike."

"Yeah that's probably true. But Mike is at Randy's and Phil is at home. Why don't you talk to me about things?"

She sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Mike feels he can't be in a relationship with me and Phil together. And I get his point. I don't want to come in between their marriage. That was never my intention."

"Do you love Phil? I mean as more than a friend?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you have to talk to him and see what his feelings are. But remember, he married Mike. He loves him too. This is an extremely complicated situation. You have to be prepared for all outcomes but you owe it to yourself, to Phil and to Mike, for you all to figure out your feelings. It's not fair to any of you to be second best."

"I should just bow out and let Mike have him. Mike's the one he chose. The one he married. I should never have come into their marriage. I told Phil from the beginning that I was afraid this would happen and I'd end up losing him. Losing them both. Mike is a really good friend. And I'm going to lose them both."

"Ophelia, you have to let Phil sort out his feelings. Even if you bow out, Phil might not choose Mike. And I don't think you will lose either. They both love you. I know they do." He sighed. "My advice is talk to Phil and Mike. Individually. The three of you were in that relationship and the three of you have to decide things on it."

"It's more complicated than that John. Way more complicated. I'm pregnant."

"And I'm guessing you have no idea which one might be the father."

"I don't." She sighed.

"Then you need to talk to Phil and Mike and tell them both. Then you need to have a DNA test when the time is right, if you want. But the three of you need to talk about this baby."

"Yeah. I just don't know how."

"Call them and invite them over here. Then get them both in one room and tell them. I can't say how they will react but you have to tell them and then the three of you decide where to go from there. Just remember to listen to each other and be patient."

"Thanks, John." She said hugging him. "I guess this didn't go like we thought."

"Nothing in life does."

"Can I count on you to help me through this? I mean I'm scared John. What if they freak out? What if I have to do this alone?"

"You will never be alone." They heard from the door and saw Bella standing there. "You will always have people to help you."

"She's right. We are here for you. And no matter what happens, we will always be here for you."

"Look, if Bella doesn't mind, we'll call them right now and get them over here. I'll call Randy too so you can see that you've got all of us here with you."

She looked at Bella. "It's better to get it out of the way."

"Alright." She sighed. "Call them."

John got his phone out and called Phil first and then Mike and Randy. Everyone said they were on their way over. She was nervous about telling everyone. She had no idea which one was the father and no idea what would happen between them all. How could it all work?

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Randy walked out to the car and stopped. On the windshield was a note. He took it off the windshield and opened it. 'We're far from done" was all it said. He crumpled it up and got into the car. He had an idea who it was from. And he was tired of him trying to screw up his life. He started the car and drove to the person he knew sent the note. He wanted to make sure he knew it was done and he wasn't going to mess up his life. He wasn't going to let him mess up his relationship with John.

Jay smiled when he saw Randy's car in the driveway. He knew the note would have the right effect. He watched as Randy got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Well, I was expecting you." Jay said when he opened the door.

"What the hell are you trying to do? We're done. I'm not interested in anything from you anymore. I've more on to someone who is a better man than you could ever be."

"If you're so over me, why'd you come?"

"To tell you to leave me and John alone. This will be the last time I see you. I'm done with you. Do yourself a favor and move on. It's pathetic that you're still hung up on me. I've moved on and you should do the same." Randy said walking to the door. He turned to Jay. "Stay away from me and John. We're nothing anymore and there is no need to have any contact again. Have a nice life Jay." He walked out slamming the door as he did.

Mike sighed as he pulled up to Bella's driveway. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't looking forward to it. He got out of the car and headed to the door. He knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey, Mike." Bella said hugging him. "Glad you came. Come in."

"Thanks for the invite, I guess." He said walking in.

"Everyone is in the living room." He nodded and walked in.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone." John said. "Well except for Randy but he should be here soon."

"Why is everyone here?"

"Because we need to talk." Phil said.

"I thought we said everything that needed to be said." He said just as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late." Randy said coming in. "I had something to take care of."

"No problem. Mike just got here." Bella said.

"What is there to talk about?" Mike asked.

"You should just tell them." Bella said to Ophelia.

Ophelia took a deep breath and looked from Phil to Mike. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Phil said.

"I'm pregnant and one of you is the father."

"How did this happen?" Mike asked. Everyone looked at him. "I know how it happened. I just thought we were careful."

"Obviously one time we weren't." She said. She looked at Phil and then at Mike. "Will one of you say something?"

"I think it's great. I always wanted kids." Phil said getting up and hugging her. "This is great."

"If you're the father." Randy said. "What if Mike is the father?"

"Mike, do you think it's great?"

"A baby?"

"I know this is a shock. It was to me too. But you have to know I didn't plan for this to happen."

"I would never think that about you. I guess I'm still in shock. You're having a baby. A baby that could be mine. It's just a lot to take in."

"Yes it is." John said to them. "And the three of you need to talk about it and figure things out. Together."

"John's right." Bella added. "The three of you were in that relationship together and you essentially made this baby together. So the three of you need to figure this out."

Mike nodded. "How about you guys come over for dinner tonight? I'll make whatever you feel like."

"Maybe we could just order Chinese."

"Good." Bella smiled. "Now you guys get that worked out."

"I'm going to go. See you both tonight." Mike said to them. They nodded and he walked out.

"I'm going to lay down. I'm tired." Ophelia said to them.

"I'm coming with you." Phil said following her upstairs.

Bella turned to Randy and John. "So, Randy why were you late?"

"I was dealing with something."

"What?" She asked.

"None of your business really."

"Okay." She said to him. "I'm going to go see Alex at work. See you guys later."

John turned to Randy. "So tell me where you were."

"Jay left a note on my windshield saying we weren't over. I went and confronted him. I told him that I'd moved on and that I loved you and he needed to leave us alone." John looked at him. "That's all that happened John. I promised you that I would always be honest with you when you gave me this second chance." John nodded.

"I believe you. And I know that you love me. But it's starting to make me wonder why he's still hanging around trying to cause trouble."

"I don't know." Randy sighed. "But we can't let him do anything. As long as we are honest with each other , we can deal with whatever he does."

"I know we can." John smiled and kissed him. "Now, since we got our family somewhat talking, let's go finish moving in together." Randy nodded and they headed out.

Ophelia laid down on the bed and Phil climbed on the other side next to her. "You didn't have to come up here with me."

"Yeah I did. You're having our baby. I'm always going to be here to help you take care of it."

"We don't know it's ours. It could be Mike's." He leaned in and kissed her softly and put his hand on her stomach.

"Even if I'm not biologically the father, it's always going to be our baby. I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me forever. Just like we always said it would be."

"But what about Mike?"

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, you need to rest." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

Mike arrived at Randy's and headed to his room. He needed time to think about things. He couldn't believe that Ophelia was pregnant and it might be his. This was not what he was expecting. He knew if the baby was Phil's odds were good his marriage would be over. If the baby was his, he wasn't sure what would happen. Why did it all have to be so complicated? And why had he agreed to be in that relationship with the three of them? Could anything ever go back to being simple?

Please Reivew!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John and Randy laid there breathlessly in John's bed after making love. John looked over at Randy and shook his head smiling. "If we keep doing this, we are never going to get moved in together."

"We will eventually." He smiled.

"We need to get you moved in."

"I know." He said before kissing him. "I promise I want to move in with you. I'm not stalling."

"I never said that." John said looking at him. "But now that you say it, are you stalling?"

"No. John, I love you and I want to move in. Let's get this done." He said getting up. John followed.

"Randy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to question you." John sighed. "This isn't how this is suppose to go."

"What do mean?"

"I'm scared. I guess. I want to live with you and I want to make us permanent but I'm afraid something will get in the way or you will leave. I couldn't take it if you did."

Randy ran his hand over the side of John's face and leaned in to kiss him. "Nothing and I mean nothing is more important to me than you are. I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me too."

John smiled when Randy pulled away. "I would never ask you to leave. I love you. And I never thought I would feel like this again."

"I love you too. Now, we should get me moved in and then we can celebrate our living together." John laughed and they headed to finish the move.

Mike sat in his room thinking about things. It was still so unbelievable. "You want to talk about it?" He heard from the door. He turned to see Evan standing there.

"Hey, Ev. What you doing here?" He asked his younger brother.

"Bella called me and said you might need someone to talk to and I am your brother. So, what's up? Maybe I can help. I would like to try."

"Ophelia's pregnant. And it could be mine. I thought I could handle the three of us being together. And I do love her. But I'm not in love with her. Not like I should be."

"What does Phil say?" Evan said sitting down by his brother.

"He says we will deal with it." Mike sighed. "He's in love with her. If the baby is his, I think he will divorce me and be with her."

"But he loves you Mike. You know he does."

"Yeah he loves me but he loves her too. And where is he right now? With her. All of this is going down, instead of being with his husband, he is with her."

"Did you ask him to be with you? Did you tell him you wanted him with you?"

"He's going to pick her, I know it."

"You don't know that." Evan replied. "Mike, Phil married you. He loves you."

"I know but he loves her. And I knew that when we agreed to the three of us in the relationship"

"So, you agreed to the relationship to make Phil happy?"

"Yeah I guess so. I mean I do love her but not like he does. What if I am the father of the baby? What do I do then?"

"You take care of your baby and be a father to it. You've always wanted kids and I'm sure Phil would help you. You need to talk this out with them. Both of them. And I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Evy." Mike replied. "We're all having dinner tonight to discuss things. I guess we will decide when to have the DNA test."

"Mike, you can't let this get to you. You just have to take it one day at a time. Just talk with them."

"Yeah. So, Bella sent you huh? I didn't think you knew her that well."

"I don't. Not like Justin does. But I have gotten to know her and she's great like he said he was. And she cares about all of us. John, Randy, You, Phil, me, Justin and Ophelia. And of course, her boyfriend. She wants us all happy."

"Yeah."

"She does. Now, you need to get ready to talk to Phil and Ophelia. Once you guys figure things out, you can go from there in everything. And if you are the father of the baby, you will be a great dad."

"Thanks Evy."

"No problem. Now why don't you rest and then you can have a fresh mind when you deal with things."

"Yeah." He said as Evan walked out. He laid down on the bed and tried to sleep. But he had so much going through his mind.

Phil headed downstairs after Ophelia was asleep. He walked into the kitchen and saw Justin. "Hey."

"Hey." Justin replied.

"I guess you know everything." Phil said to him.

"I do." Justin replied. "And I would like to know why you're here instead of with your husband? I know you love Ophelia and she might be pregnant with your baby. But Mike is your husband. Shouldn't you be with him?"

"Well I see you're firmly on Team Mike."

"I'm not on anyone's team." Justin replied. "You know I love Ophelia. She's family. But Mike is your husband. Don't you think he's hurting and confused by everything too. He deserves your attention too well at least some of it." He sighed. "Phil, I know you love them both. And Ophelia is pregnant with your or Mike's baby. But you can't forget about Mike. He's your husband. You married him and he's apart of this too. You're being unfair to him. You just expected him to be okay with Ophelia in your relationship. In your marriage. It's hard to have three people in something that's meant for two. You couldn't have been blind to how Mike was feeling. Did you just ignore it or were you so focused on the fact that you finally got what you wanted. Both Ophelia and Mike. It was all working out like you wanted. But did you think about Mike or even Ophelia?"

"I don't need a lecture. I was heading over to see Mike now actually."

"Good." Justin replied. "And for the record, I wasn't lecturing you. I just was making sure you were thinking about Mike too."

Phil nodded and headed out. He knew Mike was staying at Randy's. He drove to the house and headed to the door. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Phil, hey man." Evan said when he answered the door. "Mike is up in the guest room."

Phil nodded and walked up to the room and knocked. Mike answered and Phil smiled at him. "Hey baby."

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought the three of us were getting together later."

"We are. But I thought maybe we needed to talk."

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other without Ophelia. I mean one of us is the father of her baby. And once we know who, we can decide on our relationship. We can file the divorce papers and figure out a settlement."

He stopped Mike by kissing him. Mike couldn't help himself and he melted into Phil's arms and shut the door to the room. Phil took advantage of it and wasted no time in getting himself and Mike undressed and in bed.

"This doesn't change anything." Mike said to Phil as they laid there. "We still have things to work out."

"I know." He replied. He got up and pulled on his jeans. "But I love you Mike. That counts for something."

"I know you love me and I know you love Ophelia." Mike said as he got up and got dressed too. "But you can't have both. You have to decide." he walked out of the bedroom before more was said. It was time that Phil made a decision.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Randy smiled as he finished getting his things unpacked at John's house. He was excited. This was a step in the right direction for them. He knew John was the one for him.

"All unpacked?" John asked as he walked into the room.

"Yep. Now we are officially moved in together." John smiled as he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"That means you're mine forever."

Randy smiled and kissed him. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Why don't we go soak in the tub and then we can order Chinese in and relax."

"Sounds great." He said as he took his hand and they headed into the bathroom.

Phil sat in the house thinking about everything. After he and Mike had been together, he left Randy's house and headed home. They still had plans to meet and talk about things. He swung by Bella's to pick up Ophelia and they headed to Mike's.

"Did you and Mike talk earlier? Justin said you were heading that way." Ophelia said as they drove toward Mike's.

"We talked."

"You had sex." Phil smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we did."

"I just want you to know that whoever you decide, I'm okay with it. If you feel like Mike is where you belong, I won't be mad. I don't think I could ever be mad at you." Phil nodded.

"So when can we do the test?"

"I have it scheduled for tomorrow. All they do is draw blood from me and get a sample of DNA from both of you and then we'll know and go from there." She said as they pulled up to Randy's house. Phil looked at the strange car in the drive way.

"Who's car is that?"

"Cody's"

John looked over at Randy and smiled when he saw he was asleep. He picked up the take out boxes and went to throw them in the trash when Randy's phone beeped. He saw it was a message from Randy's ex. Curiosity it got the better of him and he opened the text and read the words, his mind filling with a million questions.

Can't stop thinking about you and what happened the other day. Need to see you again soon.

He looked at the text. Could Randy still be seeing his ex? Was he lying to John about wanting to be with him? He sighed and put the phone down. He walked out to the patio and sat down. His mind filled with questions.

Randy woke up and saw John was gone. He saw where his phone had moved. He picked it up and saw where he had a text from Jay. He wondered why he was texting him. He opened it and read it. He didn't understand why he would send that. Randy got up and walked into the kitchen. He saw the backdoor opened. He walked to it and saw John sitting on the patio.

"Hey. I woke up and you were gone?" He said as he walked out.

"I needed some air." John replied.

"Something wrong? You can talk to me."

"Just thinking about things. Wondering if you can be so into something or someone, that you misread them. And you only see what you want. You make yourself think it's different this time but then the signs start and you start to wonder."

"You're doubting us?"

"I saw the text message Randy. People don't send things like that if nothing happened."

"Jay is a vengeful asshole. If I was really still seeing him would I have told you about going to see him?"

"Maybe to cover your tracks."

Randy sighed and sat down by him. "John, I promise you. I'm not seeing him. He is angry that I broke it off with him. He's just trying to break us up. Please don't let him." He said taking his hand in his. "John, I love you and I meant that. I want to be with you. To have a life with you not him. He and I are done. Please tell me you believe me. He is just trying to break us up. Please don't let him. Say you believe me."

John looked at Randy. "You swear to me that nothing is going on?"

"I swear."

"Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry I doubted you." Randy smiled.

"Then come make it up to me." John smiled and they headed upstairs.

Phil and Ophelia walked into the house and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Mike backed up against the island in the kitchen kissing Cody.

"I can see you weren't expecting us until later." Phil said his voice dripping with venom that cause Cody and Mike to part. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"He kissed me. I didn't kiss him." Mike said to them.

"Right." Phil said.

"It's true." Mike replied. "I was making dinner when I heard the doorbell. Cody said he wanted to talk to me about something. We came in here to talk and he kissed me."

Phil looked at Cody. "Well let's hear your side?"

Cody smiled a little. "I'm just proving to Mike that he doesn't have to share." He looked at Ophelia and then Phil. "With me, there is no third person. Can't say the same now can you? Did you even think about Mike's feelings when you decided to bring your girlfriend into your marriage?"

"I talked to Mike about it. He loved her too or he said he did. He was the one who gave me permission to kiss her. If he'd told me no, I never would have. And then you trash our house and fill his head full of a bunch of bullshit and he freaks out. This should be the happiest time of our lives and we can't be happy and be a family because you opened your mouth."

"I just made Mike see that he was only doing what you wanted to make you happy. He was afraid you would leave him if he didn't agree. And what did you do when he told you the truth? You leave and go right to her. You choose her." Cody turned away from them and walked to the door. They didn't' see the smile on his face that he lost before he turned back around. "Just admit that she's who you want. Who you have always wanted. You thought you could have both. But then Mike decided he didn't want to share you and you went to her because you love her more." He turned to Mike. "It doesn't matter what you do, Mike. He will always choose her. I hope you realize that and realize that you and I can be happy again." He didn't' say more before walking out.

Phil turned to Mike. "Is that what you want? Huh? Do you want to throw everything we has away for him?"

"Are you willing to throw away everything we had for her?"

"You knew how I felt about her. You condoned the start of this relationship. You were in to it. You told her you loved her the same as I did. Was that all bills hit?"

"I do love her just not like that." Mike replied. "And at the start I really thought I could be in a relationship with both of you. But I can't. I don't want to share my husband with someone." He turned to her. "Ophelia, I do love you just not like Phil does. And I don't want you to be hurt. But someone will be. Phil, you have to choose. She is carrying one of our babies. If you want to wait until we find out who before you make your decision, fine. But you will have to make a decision. You can't have both."

He started to walk up the stairs. Phil grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Don't walk away from me. We're not done talking. You're right. I brought her into this and I do need to make a decision but at least I was honest with you. You went to see that little fucker and then lied about it. And then we come over so we can talk about things and you've got your tongue down his throat. The same day we make love! That's bullshit Mike and you know it." Mike jerked his arm away and Phil stumbled backwards and into Ophelia causing her to hit the floor hard.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil and Mike both stopped dead in their tracks and looked at her. "Ophelia..."

"It hurts." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hold on." Phil said as he leaned down by her. Mike quickly called 911.

"An ambulance is on the way." He said leaning down too.

He noticed the blood and got Phil's attention. Phil closed his eyes for a second and then turned his attention back to Ophelia. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be alright."

"Phil's right sweetie. Just stay calm okay? I'll call Bella if you want."

"Please? And John." Mike nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

They heard the sirens and Mike opened the door for them. They started an IV and loaded her on the stretcher. "I'm going to ride with her." Phil told Mike who nodded.

Once they were gone, Mike called Bella and John and told them what happened. They said they would meet him at the hospital.

Phil held her hand. "Please don't leave me please?" Ophelia said sobbing.

"Don't worry baby. I won't leave you. Okay? I promise." he said stroking her hair. "Just stay calm."

"Where's Mike?" She asked.

"He's following us in the car. He'll be right there with you too, okay?" She nodded. The ambulance got to the hospital seconds before Bella, Alex, John and Randy did. She was taken back to the ER.

Bella rushed in. "What the hell happened and how is my sister?" She asked Mike when she saw him. Phil was back with Ophelia.

"She is in with the doctors. She fell."

"How?"

Mike sighed and looked at them all. "Phil and Ophelia showed up for dinner. Cody was there. He showed up a few minutes before and asked if we could talk. I told him it was fine. We walked into the kitchen and he kept saying how he could give me the one on one attention I needed and he kissed me. Phil and Ophelia walked in. Cody and Phil exchanged words and Cody left. Phil and I got into it. He grabbed my arm as I was trying to go up stairs...just to stop me from going up and...I jerked it away. He stumbled down a few of the steps and right into Ophelia." Mike sighed. "I wish I knew how she was. How she and the baby are doing."

"I'm sure it will all be fine." Randy said to him.

"Randy's right. I'm sure everything will be fine." John added.

"I hope so. I feel like this is my fault." Mike said. He waited for someone to say it was.

"If you're waiting for me to say it's your fault. I'm not going to do that" Bella replied. "It's not your fault. It was an accident."

"But it is my fault. If I hadn't let Cody in, Phil and I wouldn't have been fighting."

"Maybe I should have a talk with Cody." Randy said.

"No, it'll be okay." Mike said as Phil came out. "How are they?"

"She...uh...she lost the baby." He said, tears in his eyes. "She's asking for Bella."

Bella hugged Mike and then Phil and headed to the room. She couldn't' believe her sister lost the baby. She knocked on the door and walked in. She went over to the bed and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry about the baby." She said softly as she hugged her. "It will be okay." She said as her sister cried.

John looked at Phil after Bella left.. "Are you okay?"

"This is all my fault."

"How is this your fault?" John asked. "It was an accident. No one is at fault."

"If I had just let Mike go up the stairs..."

"Phil, baby... It's not your fault. If I hadn't let Cody in the house...I'm so sorry Phil." Mike said sobbing. Phil wrapped his arms around Mike and held him as they both cried. John and Randy sat on either side of them each by their own brothers. Their hearts went out to them.

Bella sat there holding Ophelia's hand. "They went ahead and did the DNA test. It was Mike's." Ophelia said sobbing. She looked at Bella. "I need to talk to them."

"Do you want to speak with them together or separately?" Bella asked. She didn't want Ophelia to have too much stress.

"Together." Ophelia said sobbing. "I need to see them together." Bella nodded. She kissed her sister on the forehead and walked out to the waiting room.

"Ophelia wants to see you both." Bella said. "Together."

Phil and Mike nodded and headed toward the room. "How is she?" John asked.

"She's upset of course. The baby was Mike's." Bella said as she sat down by Alex. "I knew this relationship was a bad idea but she's my sister and I wanted her happy."

Alex wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek. "She will be baby. It's just going to take some time."

John reached in his pocket when he felt his phone go off and opened the message. He looked at it for a minute, his heartbreaking. It was a picture of Randy and Jay kissing with the words 'I took this the last time he came to see me.'

He couldn't believe that Randy had lied to him. He looked up as Randy walked into the waiting room. He didn't want to have a scene in the hospital but he had to know what was going on. Randy sat down beside him. "Can you explain this?" John said shoving the phone at him. "Explain why I get this picture of you kissing your ex and it being taken just a day or so ago."

"John, I swear to you that nothing happened when I went to see him other than me telling him to back off."

"And you're being honest now because you've always been honest with me before. Pack your shit and get out of my house. It's over." John said in a low tone. He looked over at Bella. "Babe, tell Phil I will call him later. I'm going to head home."

"John.."

"No. We're through." John said walking out.

Randy looked at Bella and Alex. "I swear I'm not back with my ex. Nothing happened when I went to see him. Nothing."

Bella sighed. "I believe you but John is angry right now. I will talk to him." She said getting up. She looked at Alex. "Can you stay here and make sure Ophelia fine? I called Evan and Justin. They should be coming."

"You know I will." Alex replied before kissing her.

She nodded and turned to Randy. "Give me a little bit to talk to him. And I will see what I can do. I can't promise anything." Randy nodded.

Phil and Mike walked into Ophelia's room and she looked up at them from the bed. Each of them sat on either side of her. "Thank you for coming in here."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else." Phil said. She nodded and looked at Mike.

"I'm sorry about the baby." She said as she sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault." He said. "It was mine. I never should have let Cody in the house." He said as he started to cry. Ophelia hugged him.

"If I hadn't intruded on your marriage, none of this would have happened. That's why I'm bowing out. You guys love each other. You belong together. That's why I can't date either of you anymore."

"Ophelia..." Phil started.

"I love you Phil and I always will. And I know you love me. But not the same way you love Mike. You should be fair to him and work on rebuilding your marriage. We can chalk this up to my best friends being there to comfort me when I needed them." Ophelia said.

"Ophelia." Mike said. "I don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything. This is the right thing to do. You and Phil need to rebuild your marriage and maybe you should try counseling." She looked at Phil. "I will be okay. I have Bella here and John. Plus we're always been best friends and we always will be. We need to just make sure it stays that way."

Phil nodded. He honestly didn't know what to say. He knew she was right. He did love Mike and he wanted to work on his marriage. But had too much damage been done? Could they truly rebuild it? He knew only time would tell.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John got back to the house and walked in. He walked around gathering Randy's things and throwing them into a box. He knew he shouldn't have trusted him. He walked upstairs and put more of his things in a box.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" He heard from the bedroom door. He turned to see Bella there. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"No, I don't. I trusted him and he broke that. I should have known because of that one night when he was still with him. He played me, Babe. He never wanted anything but sex with me."

"Then why did he agree to move in with you? Things have been good for months. Do you think if he was still with his ex, he would have moved in with you? Come on think about it."

"I can't...I won't trust him again." John said.

She sighed and walked into the room. "Are you sure you're not using this to avoid another relationship?"

John sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't want to be hurt again, Babe. Losing Bret almost destroyed me."

"And you're afraid to get close to someone like that again?" She asked. "I understand that you know. I felt the same way. I worried if I let someone in my heart and in my life, I would be hurt. They would leave me. So I avoid love."

"How did you get over that?"

She smiled a little. "I met Alex. He broke through the walls I had put up. And now I can't imagine being without him." She looked at him. "John, I know Randy isn't playing you. He loves you."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you. It's a look of love. Just like the look I see when Alex looks at me." She looked at John. "Don't let some vengeful ex ruin what you and Randy can have. His ex is only after revenge because Randy dumped him. John, you love Randy I know you do. Just sit on things for a day or so before you make any big decisions. Do you promise me?"

He sighed. "Alright. But I don't want to see him or have him here."

"I will tell him to stay somewhere else while you're thinking things through." She hugged John before she left. She got into her car and drove to Randy's ex's house. She knew something was fishy with this and she was going to find out what. She called Randy on the way and told him to stay away and let John be for a day or so. He reluctantly agreed.

Phil and Mike walked into the waiting room and looked at each other. "So what do we do now?"

"How about we start with dinner and go from there?" Mike asked. Phil smiled and nodded.

"You go on to the house and I'll be there soon with some Chinese. Okay? And we can start counseling. I think that's a good idea." Mike smiled. Phil kissed him and walked out to the car. Mike headed to get the food. He knew he and Phil had some things to work. And it wasn't going to be easy.

Randy sat in his house and sighed. He couldn't believe John thought he was still with Jay. He wasn't and he would never cheat on John. He thought about what Bella said. He hadn't wanted to give John time. He wanted to fix things immediately but he agreed to do as she asked. He only hope John would see that he only loved him. That whatever he and Jay had was over.

Bella walked up to the door and knocked. She was going to see what was going on.

"Can I help you?" She heard when the door opened.

"My name is Bella and I would like to talk to you about something important." She said walking past him without being invited in.

"Well please come in." He said sarcastically. "And who are you and why are you here?"

"Because you're ruining Randy's life."

"And why is that any of your concern?" Jay asked her.

"Because I care about Randy and John. And I'm not stupid or naive." She replied. "I know exactly what you're up too and if you think I'm going to let it happen, then you're dumber than you look."

Jay looked at her. "My relationship with Randy is none of your business."

"It is when you're hurting him and the man he loves. The man who is like a brother to me. Stay away from him. From both of them. Or you'll have me to deal with."

He walked over to her. "I'm afraid of you little girl. Randy and I are still together. He doesn't love John. He only wants sex from him." He smiled.

"I don't believe that. I know Randy loves John. And you and he are over." She said walking to the door. "And know, you should be afraid of me. You have no idea what I can do. Oh, even if Randy was only using John for sex, what does that say about you in bed? That you're a bigger disappointment in bed than you are as a human being. Stay away from them. I'm more trouble than you know." She smiled at him and walked out the door to her car.

Phil and Mike sat at Randy's house after eating dinner. "I talked to a friend. We can start counseling on Monday."

"That's good." Phil said as headlights pulled in the driveway. "It's Randy."

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know." He said as the door opened.

"Hey." Randy said walking in.

"Randy, you know you don't live here anymore right?" Mike asked him.

"I do for now. John and I got into a fight and he wants me to move out of his house and he broke up with me because he thinks I'm cheating with Jay."

Phil looked at him. "Are you cheating on my brother?"

"I'm not cheating. I don't want Jay. He and I are done. I tried to explain that Jay is trying to break us up but John wouldn't listen. So, Bella went to talk to him because she believes me."

"I believe you too." Phil said. "It's easy to see the way you look at him."

"Thanks." He replied. "Can you talk to John then? He asked me to leave the house and he said we're done. I love John more than I have ever loved anyone. There is no one else I want but him. Bella said she would talk to him and see what she could do."

"Well, if anyone can talk to John it's Bella. He listens to her. After Ted and Bret's accident, those two really helped each other. They were close before but that made them closer."

"Close how?" He asked. He couldn't help but wonder if it was like with Phil and Ophelia. Did John love Bella like Phil loved Ophelia?

"Not the way you're thinking. Bella and John love each other but they'd never hook up. Bella saved John's life. She wouldn't let him shut down. Wouldn't let him give up." Phil looked at Randy. "I know you love my brother and I think if you just give him some time, he will see that you want only him. Plus let Bella work her magic." He laughed.

"Thanks." Randy said walking toward the stairs. "I'm going to go to my room and lay down."

Phil and Mike watched as he walked upstairs. "Do you think they will be okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I mean love conquers all right?"

"I hope so." He replied. "I really hope so."

Phil nodded his head. He hoped so too. He could tell that John loved Randy and Randy loved John. And he really hoped that they could work it out.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Bella pulled up to John's house and walked in a few days later. "How's it going?" She said as she did.

"Fine." He replied from the sofa.

"Really? Have you even moved from that spot since yesterday?"

"I just don't want to get up. I'm not feeling well."

"Have you talked to him? I know nothing is going on with him and his ex." She replied to him.

"And how would you know that?" John asked as she sat down by him.

"Because everyone can see how much he loves you. You mean everything to him. And I don't trust that Jay guy as far as I can throw him." Bella sighed. "Take a look at the picture."

"Why? I don't want to see it again." He said to her.

"Just pull it up on your phone." He sighed and did what she asked.

He handed her the phone. "Here."

She looked at it. "Do you have a recent picture of Randy?" John huffed and pulled out a picture of him and Randy. "Do you see a difference?" She asked.

"No."

"That's because you're not looking. If you'd have looked instead of going off all half cocked, you'd have realized that the tattoos Randy has now are not in this picture. This couldn't have been taken recently."

"Why are you on his side? You're suppose to be on my side."

"I am on your side and I'm trying to stop you from making a big mistake. You love him and he loves you. John, you're happy with him. Don't let this trick work. I'm telling you, this picture had to be taken a while ago." She sighed and hugged him. "John, talk to Randy. You guys love each other. Take a look at the pictures...please?" John sighed and looked at the pictures and realized Bella was right.

"They're not the same."

"Exactly. Now I know for a fact that Mike and Phil are at counseling. Go apologize to your man and get him back. I've got to go get Ophelia from the hospital."

"What if he doesn't' want to hear it?"

"He does because he loves you." She smiled. "Now, go and apologize to him. And show him how much you love him."

John nodded and stood up. He turned back to her and hugged her. "Thanks Bella for everything. What would I do without you?"

"You would make a mess of your life." She smiled. "Now, go get your man back and never let anyone break you apart. That Jay guy is just trying to make trouble. Don't let him."

John nodded and grabbed his keys after he left to head to Randy's house. He pulled into the driveway and waited for a minute. He took a breath and opened the car door. He walked to the door and knocked. He hoped Randy would see him.

"John, I'm surprised to see you." Randy said when he opened the door. "I didn't think I would."

"We need to talk." John said walking in. Randy sighed and shut the door. He just knew John was there to end their relationship for good.

"Let's talk." Randy said as they sat down on the sofa. John lowered his head trying to figure out how he was going to begin his apology to Randy. "Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"No. I'm not. I owe you an apology. I should have listened to you instead of just assuming that you were lying to me. I should have had more faith in you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of putting my heart out there and getting it crushed. I look for things to go wrong. And I assume they will." He said looking at him. "I'm sorry. I should have taken the time to let you explain and not gone off like I did. I know now that the picture was fake well not fake but taken a while ago." He sighed . "Randy, I'm so sorry and I love you. I should have had more faith in you and in us. I see that now. I don't want to end this. I want us to try to work. Can you forgive me and give me another chance?"

Randy smiled and leaned forward kissing John passionately. "Just don't let it happen again. And come make it up to me." John smiled when Randy pulled away. They headed upstairs and were soon locked away in the bedroom.

Phil and Mike sat in the counselor's office for their appointment. "Okay, Phil and Mike. What exactly brings you guys to counseling?"

"There was a third person in our marriage." Mike said.

"Third person?"

"Yes. Phil's childhood friend, Ophelia. Phil has always had feelings for her. And after we got married, she came to visit. I knew how much Phil loved her. And I agree to her being in our marriage."

"But you really didn't want her in it?"

"I did at first. She's a sweet, beautiful person. And I will do anything to make Phil happy. But as the months wore on, it got harder and harder to share him."

"Were you ever intimate with her?" Mike nodded.

"Yes sir. She actually just miscarried my baby." Mike said swallowing the lump in his throat. Phil reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You should have told me and Ophelia how you were feeling. We would have understood. This is all my fault. All of it. Ophelia being in our marriage, you getting hurt, her losing the baby. All of it is my fault."

"Phil, let's talk about that. Why do you feel it's your fault?"

"Because it is. I'm the one who brought her into our marriage and ruined everything." Phil said. "I'm so sorry Mike. And I love you. With everything in me, I love you."

"Mike, do you still love Phil? Do you want to work your marriage out with him?" The doctor asked. "Do you believe that there is something to save in your marriage?"

Mike looked at Phil and saw all the hope and promises they'd had for their marriage on their wedding day. He saw the love Phil had for him and he knew in his heart that he would never love another man the way he loved Phil. He turned to look at the therapist and then looked back at Phil. "Yeah, I do."

"Good. Then that is a starting place for you both." The therapist replied. "I think we will make these weekly sessions. It seems that you have a lot to work out. But knowing that you want your marriage and that you love each other is a great starting point."

They both nodded and headed out of the office after making their next appointment. They got in the car and drove back to their house that Mike had agreed to move back into. Phil turned and looked at him. "I do love you." Mike nodded.

"I know you do. And I love you too." He said and leaned over and kissed Phil deeply as his cell phone rang. He groaned when he looked and saw who it was. He showed the phone to Phil who smiled and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Cody. No Mike can't come to the phone right now. Well, currently he's got my balls in his mouth. Oh yeah Mikey...just like that baby. What? Oh...well, ah fuck that feels good. Sorry, he's just...amazing. When I get done making love to him until he can't move a muscle, I'll tell him to give you a call baccccccck. Oh God Damn Mikey! That's right. You do that again and I'll cum for sure." Mike sat in the passenger seat trying hard not to laugh. "Hey Cody, listen...I uh...I gotta go. I have a hot ass man right in front of me that needs some attention. Bye."

"I think that just might stop him from calling again." Mike laughed. "You're crazy."

"Yeah." Phil smiled as Mike leaned over and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"Just that I love you." Phil smiled back as they headed upstairs. He was glad that they were working things out. He realized how selfish he had been about things. But he vowed to change and show Mike how much he meant to him.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Bella pulled up at the hospital and walked up to Ophelia's room. She smiled at her sister. "Hey, you ready to get out of here?" Ophelia nodded. "Good. Because I have dinner to cook for Alex and one of his friends from work."

"I will stay in my room then." Ophelia said as they headed out of the hospital.

"You will not. You're going to join us. Alex insists that you do and I do too. It will be fine. It's just dinner."

"I don't want to impose."

"You could never impose. You're my sister and you're welcome anytime. So, we will head home and you can rest or you can watch me make dinner."

"I just want to rest for a little while." Ophelia said. Bella nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Then lets get you home." Bella helped her into the car and they were soon on their way to her house. "So, you're going to move in with me and Alex right? Now that you're not staying with Phil and Mike. I know you can stay at John's. But I want you to come stay with me just until you figure things out if you want."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Again, you're not imposing. Your my sister and I love you. It was Alex's idea."

"You really love him don't you?"

"I do. I thought after Ted I would never find love again. But then I met Alex and he opened that part of my heart again." She smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." She looked over at her sister. "You will find someone probably when you least expect it. So, you're stay with us right? Because I'm sure John and Randy will be busy."

"You get them back together?"

"I did a little work but they worked it out. Oh and I threatened Randy's ex. This guy is a sneazeball. And I'm going to make sure he doesn't ruin this for them."

"Maybe you should threaten Cody too."

"Cody is who?"

"Mike's ex. He wants to break up Phil and Mike."

"Well then I just might have to have a talk with him. I'm so tired of these little assholes trying to come in between two people who are meant to be. So, tell me where this little shit lives and I will go see him tomorrow." Ophelia smiled. "Hey look at that. You smiled." Bella said. "I was thinking of having a family dinner soon. If you're okay with seeing Mike and Phil together."

"I'm fine with it. I love them both but they're meant to be together."

"Good. Then we will have a family dinner. I'm excited. So, tell me where this Cody lives and I will take Alex with me and we will make sure he stays. I won't hesitate to kick his ass like I told that Jay guy I would do to him."

"I don't know. I just want to go home and rest."

"Alright." Bella said as they pulled in. "We are here. You can have the guest room at the top of the stairs. Don't worry I put you far enough away from me and Alex."

"Good. I have no idea why you have to be so vocal during sex."

"Sorry. I honestly don't mean to be. But its like once guys figure out what I like, I just can't contain myself."

"Enough." She laughed as they headed in the house. "I'm going upstairs." Bella nodded and watched as her sister headed upstairs. She walked into the office and pulled up a search engine. She typed in Cody's name and an address came up. She quickly wrote it down. Tomorrow she was going to talk to him and she would make sure he stayed away too.

John smiled as he woke up from his nap and walked into Randy's kitchen to find him cooking dinner. "Something smells good in here."

"I thought I would cook you dinner. I want to do something nice for you."

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Randy waist. "Shouldn't I be doing something nice for you? Since I was the idiot."

"Oh believe me...you did. Four times." Randy said smiling. John laughed.

"What are we having?"

"Steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. And a surprise for dessert."

"Is it you covered in honey?"

"No and that sounds so sticky." He smiled. "It's a normal dessert and then we can see about other things." John nodded and smiled. "So, I guess I can move back in?"

"Yes." John smiled. "I want you to move back in and I'm truly sorry."

"I know." Randy smiled. "So, I guess I have to thank Bella for this?"

"She did make me see how stupid I was. Don't worry. You sent her flowers already."

"Well it's nice I know her favorite flowers."

"Yep." John smiled and kissed him. "Now, is this dinner ready because I'm starving."

"Almost. Will you go set the table?" He nodded and headed to the dining room.

Ophelia sighed as she walked downstairs. She wasn't really looking forward to this dinner but she told Bella she would eat with everyone. She walked into the kitchen and saw Bella putting the dinner on serving dishes.

"It smells good in here." She said walked in further.

"Thanks. I hope chicken is okay. I found a great recipe."

"Anything is better than hospital food."

"I would hope so." Bella laughed. "Alex and Wade should be here soon."

"Are you sure I'm not imposing."

"Of course not." Bella smiled as the door opened. "And that would be Alex and Wade."

Alex and Wade walked into the kitchen and Alex kissed Bella. "Something smells good in here."

"It's Italian chicken with roasted potatoes and carrots."

"That does sound yum." Alex smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. This is Wade, my coworker. Wade, this is Bella and her sister, Ophelia."

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too. Ophelia why don't you take Wade's coat and get him something to drink?"

"Alright." She said as she took his coat and they walked into the dining room.

Alex looked at his girlfriend. "What are you up to?"

"What?"

"Don't what me. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just trying to be hospitable to our guest."

"By offering your vulnerable sister up on a silver platter?"

"That's not what I'm doing." She sighed. "Ophelia doesn't know anyone in town but our little circle. So I don't see the harm in her making a new friend. And you said Wade was nice."

"He is nice." He looked at her. "I just don't want you to push something on Ophelia that she's not ready for."

"I promise I'm not doing that. I merely think she could use a friend outside of our circle."

"Alright. But I'm keeping an eye on you."

Phil woke up with a smile on his face as Mike leaned in and kissed him. "Wake up sleepy

head. Dinner's ready."

"You cooked?" He asked.

"Yep. I made your favorite. So come and eat." He smiled. Phil nodded and got out of bed. He slipped on some pants and headed to the kitchen.

"God it smells good in here." Mike smiled

"Well, sit down. Let's eat." He replied. Phil took a seat across from Mike and they started eating. Mike had to smile as they did. Everything was just as it should be and he hoped everything stayed that way.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ophelia got Wade a drink and he smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied. "So, you work with Alex?"

"Yes. And I don't really know many people in town as I'm new. And he invited me over for dinner."

"I get that. I really don't know anyone other than Bella and the rest of our family. They're not really family but thy might as well be. We've known John, Justin and Phil since we were kids and now they're in serious relationships and extended our family."

"Sounds like a great extended family."

"It can be but it can be complicated too."

"Most families are."

"Yeah." She smiled a little.

"Guys dinner is ready." Bella said from the dining room.

Wade smiled at her. "Thank you." He looked at Ophelia. "After you." He said as he opened the door. They walked in and sat down at the table. "This looks amazing, Bella."

"Thank you. I hope you all like it." She smiled.

"Do you cook too Ophelia?"

"Oh no. I burn water." She said laughing. "Bella has always been the cook in the family."

"It's like that sometimes with sister I think." Wade replied. "I can cook a little but simple things. Nothing like this."

"Well, you're welcome to come anytime." Bella smiled. "But everyone save room for dessert. I made a triple chocolate cheesecake."

"That sounds delicious." Wade said.

"Great." She smiled as she picked up her plate and Alex's and headed into the kitchen. Ophelia picked up hers and Wade's and followed her in. Bella turned to her sister as she took out the cheesecake. "Wade's nice isn't he? And he could use a friend."

"The day I get out of the hospital and you fix me up?"

"What fixing up?" Bella replied. "I'm not fixing you up. Wade is new in town and could use a friend. And I think you could use one that's not in our group." She looked at her sister. "Ophelia, you need friends outside of the group. Just like I do. And Wade is a nice guy who needs one too. I don't see any harm in you getting to know him. And I promise. I'm not trying to fix you up." She said as there was a knock on the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Randy and John standing there. "And what are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping us get back together." Randy said as he hugged her.

"Well you're welcome. I couldn't be happier that you guys are back together." She smiled. "But something tells me this was more about dessert."

John smiled. "Well you told me you were having triple chocolate cheesecake and we know I can't resist it. And I wanted Randy to try it."

"Well there is plenty so please join us." Bella smiled and they walked into the dining room where everyone was. "We have two more for dessert." She said as they did.

John walked over and hugged Ophelia. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm good. Just trying to heal."

"You will." He said.

"And this is Wade Barrett. He works with Alex." Bella said to them.

"Nice to meet you." Randy said.

"You too." Wade replied.

"Well, let's enjoy this dessert." John and Randy took a seat at the table and everyone started eating.

Phil and Mike sat in their house after dinner. "So, this has been a good day." Mike said as they sat there.

"The best." Phil said smiling. "I'm glad we're working through this. I couldn't stand to lose you."

"I'm glad we're working through this too." He smiled. "As much as we are working through this, I have something to bring up. I don't want to bring this up since things are good between us. But it can't really be ignored. Have you talked to Ophelia today? I know she got out of the hospital."

"No. I wanted to enjoy this day with you." He replied. "We can check on her tomorrow."

"Alright." He replied. "I just was curious. She just miscarried and all."

"She has Bella and I know she's taking good care of her."

"I just feel bad. I mean she just miscarried my baby and we broke up. And now we haven't even called to see how she was feeling? She must really think nobody cares about her." Phil wrapped his arms around Mike.

"If it will make you feel better, we can go by and see her tomorrow."

"I would feel better if we did. Just to check on her."

"Then we will go tomorrow." He smiled. Mike nodded and kissed him.

Bella headed upstairs to check on Ophelia after everyone had left. She just wanted to make sure she was okay. She started to knock on the door when she stopped. She listened as she heard crying inside. She sighed and knocked on the door. She heard the TV flip on and then Ophelia answered the door wiping her eyes. "I just came to check on you. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? I heard crying."

"Oh yeah. I was just watching some sad movie on Lifetime. I'm fine Bella. Really."

"You're sure?"

"God, quit asking me that question. I said I'm fine. I mean...why wouldn't I be? My baby died, I get to listen to you and Alex have sex down the hallway and I haven't heard from Phil and Mike...why wouldn't I be great?" She said crying again.

Bella sighed and hugged her sister tight. "I knew you weren't okay." She said as she hugged her. "This is a difficult time for you. And you have the right to cry, be angry and hurt. I'm so sorry about all of this. But I'm here for you always. You know you can tell me anything. We're sisters the strongest bond there is. You don't have to deal with this alone. You have family who are here for you."

"It's just... I know that I'm not with them anymore and that they're working on their marriage. But I would have thought they'd have at least called to see if I was okay." She said. "Everybody else is happy Bella... Why can't I be happy?"

"You will be happy." She replied. "You just have to give yourself time to heal and keep your heart and mind open to love. Because your happy ending is out there and you will probably find it when you least expected it. I know you will."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because it happened for me. Remember how I was after Ted died." Ophelia nodded. "I was so lost and I didn't want to find love or happiness. And then I met Alex by chance and it changed everything. I opened my heart and mind and I let him in. You will too when the time is right. And I know Phil and Mike are thinking about you. And they will call or come by. But right now, you need to focus on you. Take this time and figure things out. Heal from the miscarriage. Then you will see what wonderful things are out for you. Just be open to the possibility."

"I'm not holding my breath." She said. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight, Ophelia." She said walking to the door. She turned back to her. "Ophelia, don't give up on finding love. Don't close your heart off. Because something wonderful is out there for you. And I would hate for you to miss out on it." She didn't say anything more as she walked out.

Randy and John pulled up to John's house and Randy looked over at John. "You okay? You've been quiet since we left Bella's."

"I was just thinking about Ophelia. And Phil and Mike." he replied as they got out of the car.

"What about them?" He asked as the walked into the house.

"Well, Phil or Mike haven't called or came to see her. I know they are working out their marriage but she just miscarried Mike's baby. They should call and find out how she is."

"I agree but I think Mike maybe still has some blame feelings about her."

"I know it wasn't the best situation and I knew it was a mistake for all three of them to be in that relationship together. And I knew it wouldn't last but they should at least check on her."

"Yes, they should. And I think they will." Randy said walking over and pulling him to him. "Let's not worry about everyone else tonight. Let's focus on us. And tomorrow we can deal with everything."

John nodded and kissed him. Randy smiled and took his hand and led him upstairs. They were soon locked away lost in passion. With all of the problems and everyone left behind.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning and headed downstairs to make breakfast. He still had the whole situation with Ophelia weighing on his mind. He wanted to go see her and make sure she was okay.

"Morning." Phil said walking in the kitchen.

"Morning." Mike said back before kissing Phil.

"So, what's the plan today?"

"I thought we would eat breakfast and then go see Ophelia. I want to know she's okay after everything. I feel bad how it all went down but I can't change that I'm glad it's just us in our marriage now. But I don't want her to be in pain. She just miscarried my baby. I have to know she's fine."

Phil looked at him and smiled a little. "You know, you two are a lot more alike than you think."

"Must be why you love us both."

"It is one of the reasons but I love you more." He said kissing him. 'Now, let's finish up breakfast and then head over to Bella's."

John was cooking breakfast when he looked out the window and saw a car across the street. He recognized Randy's ex Jay behind the wheel. He sighed.

"What's going on?" Randy asked when he walked in. He had heard John sigh.

"Your ex is sitting across the street." John said pointing to the car.

Randy sighed. "Alright. Let's go deal with this." Randy took John's hand and they walked outside to where Jay was. "What are you doing here?"

"Just sitting in my car."

"I could call the cops and tell them you're stalking us."

"Before you do that, you might wanna call off your dog. She came to see me the other day."

"She told me." Randy replied. "Maybe you should listen to what she says. Jay, we're done. I'm with John now. You and I are done and have been for awhile. I'm not cheating on John with you. So, stop trying to get him to doubt me. Just stop coming around period.. Alright? Move on."

"Right."

"Don't even do that." Randy said. "I want you to stay away from me and John. If you don't, I will get a restraining order against you for stalking. I'm done with your games. You have no place in my life anymore. It's done." He turned to John. "Let's go back inside and leave him to go. I want to spend my time with you." He kissed him and they headed in. John hoped Jay got the message and left them alone.

Bella pulled up to Cody's place and got out. She was tired of all these exs trying to ruin things. It was time this Cody guy realized it was over. And if she found out that Jay guy didn't do as she had said, she would deal with him and it wouldn't be pretty. She got to the door and knocked.

"Can I help you?" He said when he answered the door.

"Yeah you can leave Mike and Phil alone before I beat that ridiculous mustache off your face."

"And who are you?"

"I'm a friend of theirs." She replied. "And I'm warning you. If you don't leave them alone to be happy, I will kick your ass from here to Arizona.'

"Right. Like I'm scared of a girl."

"You should be scared. You have no idea what I'm capable of." She moved closer to him. "Leave them alone and let them be happy together. Mike doesn't want you. Heed my warning. And trust me, you don't want to piss me off. I'm one bitch you don't want to mess with. Now, I have things to do so, you think about what I said and I better not see you near them." She turned and left before more was said.

Phil and Mike pulled up at Bella's house and knocked on the door. Alex answered. "About time you came to see her." He said when he let them in. "She came home last night and I'm sure she expected you to call and check on her. She miscarried your baby, Mike. And you couldn't take a few minutes to call and check on her." He looked at him. "Yes, I had that given to me by Bella. But I'm with her on it. You could have checked on her."

"Where is she?" Phil asked.

"She's upstairs in her room. She's been in there since after dinner last night."

"Thanks." Phil said as they started upstairs.

"Oh, if you upset her, I have permission from Bella to kick your ass and throw you out. Plus you will have Bella on your ass. So I wouldn't upset Ophelia."

"I would never upset her." Phil said. Alex looked at Mike.

"I won't upset her."

"Alright. She's in the guest room at the top of the stairs." They nodded and headed up. Phil knocked on the door and waited for her to open it or say come in.

"Sorry it took so long." Phil said when they walked in after hearing her say come in.

"You had better things to do. I get it."

"We are sorry we didn't call last night. We should have." Mike said to her. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks I guess." She said as she shifted in bed.

"You need anything?" Phil asked

"No I'm fine." She replied.

"I really...really am sorry about the baby." Mike said reaching out and taking her hand. "You'd have been a great mom. Probably way better than I would have been. I know it probably sounds crazy but I was already starting to imagine what it would look like. If it would have your eyes." Mike laughed a little and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Pretty stupid I guess."

"I was doing the same thing." Ophelia said. "It's not stupid at all." She wiped the tears that were running down his face and hugged him. "When you didn't call or come by, I was pretty sure you didn't care."

"Nothing could be further from the truth. We need to be here for each other right now. And despite how everything went down, I do love you. We both do. And we will always be here for you. Always." Mike said.

"I'm sorry Ophelia. I never should have... Never should have acted on my feelings. It wasn't fair to either of you. Mike's right. Despite how things went down, we do love you and we always will." Phil said as he sat down on the bed next to the two of them.

"I think having a friendship is the best thing right now. But I need time to figure out my life too. I have to figure out my career and living situation and I have to move on with my personal life." She looked at each of them. "I do love you both and I value your friendship. But as much as I do, I hope you can both respect that I need time alone to get my life together. And you need to get your marriage back on track."

"We understand that. But we can spend the day here with you and start on our independence tomorrow." Mike said. "C'mon please? I'll send Phil out for movies and junk food." Ophelia smiled and nodded.

"Alright. But this is the last time for a little while."

"Good. You heard the woman. Go get movies and junk food." Mike said looking over at Phil. Phil sighed and shook his head smiling as he walked out of the room to go get movies and junk food.

Alex looked up as Phil came downstairs. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. We talked. After today, we are going to stay away from each other for a while. Ophelia needs time to get her life together and we need to work on our marriage."

"I think that's a great idea. A little time apart. She needs to figure out her life." He looked at Phil. "You had to know, deep inside, that the three of you in a relationship wouldn't work out. Not because you didn't love each other but because three people don't make a relationship."

"So you think I was selfish like everyone else does?"

"Well aren't you?" They heard from the door and saw Bella standing there. Phil, you have to admit that it was what you wanted and not what was good for the three of you." Bella replied. "But you are all moving on with life and that's good. So, after today, give Ophelia the space she needs."

"And she'll get it after today. At least for a little while. She's my best friend and I will not ever just turn my back on her. But we need this time apart. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got pizza, ice cream, movies and chocolate chip cookies to go get." Phil said as he walked toward the door.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that Cody guy and his ridiculous mustache anymore. What the hell does he think this is? 1974? Mike seriously dated that toolbag and his porn like pedophile stach? That's just gross. Orton men are hot, but they're stupid." Bella said.

"You think Orton men are hot?" Alex asked pulling her to him.

"Not nearly as hot as you." She said as she kissed him.

"I'm getting action movies so the sound of the explosions can cover up the sounds of you guys having sex. Just don't start until I am back."

"I promise." She laughed as he left. "I'm glad they are here to see her. She needed them too."

"Stay out of this Bella. Let them work through this."

She looked at him. "Alright. But I know her taking time away from them will be the best thing right now."

He looked at her and nodded. He knew she was right. Ophelia needed to find her own path. And she needed to do that alone.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A few weeks later, everything was going good for all of them. Phil and Mike had been doing the marriage counseling and it was really helping them put their marriage back on track. John and Randy were doing good as Randy's ex had left them alone. Same with Mike's ex. Ophelia was working through things and figuring out her life.

"So, how's the job lately?" Bella asked her sister as they sat having lunch.

"It's good. I can't thank Alex enough for recommending me."

"Well he and I are both glad it's working out." Bella smiled.

"It is. So, how are things with you and him?"

"Things are good. I never imagined that I could feel like this and want a future with someone after Ted. I mean he was the perfect guy and I loved him so much. But Alex makes me feel special too just like that. And I know he's the one and I'm ready for us to take the next step but I'm leaving it up to him." She replied. "So, any news on that front for you? Alex said you and Wade were spending time together. Is that as friends or more?"

"Just friends. He did ask me to lunch tomorrow though." Ophelia said with a smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked him." Bella said as there was a knock at the door. "Hey John." She said as she answered it.

"Hey babe. How is my beautiful best friend this beautiful day?"

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Bella asked.

"I'm in love and I'm...getting married. That is if Randy says yes."

"Oh he will so say yes." She smiled and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Getting married?" Ophelia said. "That's a big step and I couldn't be happier for you both."

"Thanks." He smiled and sat down at the table. "Now he just has to say yes."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Tonight."

"Make sure you call me tomorrow and tell me everything." Bella smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Babe." He smiled. "Well, I just wanted to drop by and tell you guys the news. I better get going so I can make sure this is perfect."

"Alright. But you call me tomorrow." He nodded and hugged them both and headed out.

Phil and Mike laid in bed breathless after making love. "God, I never get tired of that." Phil said as he kissed Mike deeply.

"Me either." Mike smiled.

"I've been thinking and I think it's time we... Renewed our vows and started thinking about adoption."

"Renew our vows?" Mike said. "We just got married."

"I know but with everything, I want us to reaffirm our commitment to each other. But if you don't want the big party again, I'll just say the words. I promise to love you unconditionally, to show you every day that nothing matters to me more than your happiness and I will work my ass off to make sure you're always happy. I commit myself to you and only you from this day forward. For as long as we both shall live. I give you my heart. Forever."

Mike smiled and kissed him. "I promise to love you forever and make each day we have together special. To always be the person you love. To love you for what you are. To make you happy each day. Even when we fight, I will always put you first. I love you forever and I commit myself to you."

Phil smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

John looked around the house and made sure everything was ready. He hoped Randy said yes. He wanted to spend his life with him and he couldn't wait. He took another look at the ring. It was perfect. He'd convinced Justin and Evan to take Randy to help them pick out a grill for their new place. Justin said he'd text him when they got back to the house and Randy was on his way home. He looked around and smiled. Everything was ready.

He heard Randy's car in the driveway and he got everything ready. He took out the ring and waited for him to walk in.

"Babe, I'm home..." Randy said as he walked in and looked around. He noticed the table set for two and candles everywhere as well as music in the background" What's all of this?"

John smiled and walked over to him. "This is my surprise for you. I had Justin and Evan keep you away so I could do this."

"It's amazing. But what's the occasion?"

John took a breath and got down on one knee and opened the ring box. "Randy, I haven't never felt for someone the way I feel for you. I love you so much and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. So I hope you will do me the honor of marrying me and sharing your life with me."

Randy smiled. "Of course I will." John put the ring on his finger and kissed him.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world."

"I think I can make you happier." Randy smiled and pulled John closer to him.

"Why do I love the sound of that?" John said smiling as Randy blew out the candles and then led him upstairs to their bedroom. They were soon locked inside making love.

"So, John is asking Randy to marry him?" Phil asked Justin as they all sat there having dinner.

"Yes he is."

"Any plans for the two of you to get married?" Mike asked.

"Funny you should mention that." Evan said pulling his hand up. "We kinda already did."

"What?" Phil asked.

"We eloped. No one knows we're married yet."

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago."

"Well I'm happy for you both." Mike said. "I'm sad we missed the wedding but I'm still happy."

"Thanks." Evan smiled. "So it looks like all us Orton men are going to be married soon."

"And the love affair between the Cena men and the Orton men will be complete."

"Oh, I meant to tell you. We saw Ophelia at a restaurant the other day. I think she was on a date. He was gorgeous." Evan said causing Justin to look at him. "What?"

"Ophelia was on a date?" Phil asked. "Wow, I didn't know she was dating."

"Why wouldn't you know that?" Evan asked.

"Because we're taking time away from each other while Mike and I work on our marriage." Phil replied. He looked at Mike. "I'm not jealous. I'm happy she's dating. I just hope this guy doesn't hurt her."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Mike replied.

"I agree." Justin said. "I think the guy works with Alex." Phil nodded and they finished dinner.

After dinner Mike and Phil headed back to their place. Mike had been quiet on the drive home. "You're been pretty quiet." Phil said as they walked in.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"About? If this is about Ophelia, I promise I just want to make sure this guy doesn't hurt her."

"Phil, she's a big girl who can take care of herself. And Justin said this guy works with Alex. I'm sure he wouldn't let her get hurt."

"Why are you still worried about her? I recommitted myself to you this morning. I haven't talked to her in nearly two months. What do you want me to do Mike? Cut her out of my life completely?"

"No." Mike said to him. 'I don't know. I guess I just feel insecure. I know how deep your feelings are for her. And I guess I just keep waiting for you to tell me that it is her you want." He sighed and sat down on the sofa. "I don't know what's wrong with me. You and she have this connection and I think you've always had it. I guess maybe I feel it's stronger than what we have." He looked at Phil. "I know I'm making you miserable and I don't mean to. I really don't."

"You don't make me miserable. I've come to realize that yes, I do love Ophelia and a part of me always will. But I'm in love with you. You're my future Mike and with you is where I belong. And I can say it a million times but you have to believe it for it to be true."

He looked at him and into his eyes. And knew he was being truthful. "I do believe you. I really do. And I'm sorry I've been so nuts. But I love you and I don't want to lose you."

He took Mike's hand in his. "You will never lose me. We are in this forever." He kissed him. "Now, let's go upstairs and really celebrate this." Mike nodded and they headed upstairs.

He was glad that they had talked. Now they could really move on and be happy.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy looked at John as he laid there sleeping. He couldn't believe they were getting married but he couldn't wait. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with John.

"Must you watch me sleep." He heard as John opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I love to watch you do anything." Randy replied. "So, we're engaged."

"Yep." John smiled. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither. And on that note, when did you want to get married and where."

John took Randy's hand in his. "I want to get married right away. I don't want to waste time and plan a lavish ceremony. I just want to be married to you."

"How about we do it now? We grab a couple of witnesses and we fly to Vegas and just do it."

John smiled. "I would love that. So who will be our witness and where in Vegas will we get married?"

"We can grab Bella and Alex and there are a million different places we can get married." Randy said to him. "We just land in Vegas and find a place."

"I love that idea." He smiled and kissed him. "Do you want to call Bella and Alex or should I?"

"You can. I 'm going to book us on a flight to Vegas."

John smiled and grabbed his cell phone. He waited for Bella to pick up.

"Hey, Cena, what's up?" She asked when she picked up.

"Well, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm just at home."

"Well pack a bag and you and Alex meet us at the airport."

"Why?"

"Randy and I are eloping to Vegas. Don't tell anyone. We want to surprise everyone. So, meet us there."

"Alright. See you there." She said before hanging up.

John looked at Randy. "She's in. They will meet us at the airport."

"We're all booked. We should pack and go." John nodded and headed upstairs.

They were all pack and headed to the airport. John looked over at Randy as they sat in the airport waiting on their flight. He couldn't wait to marry him.

Bella brought her suitcase downstairs and waited for Alex to bring his own down. She was excited for John and Randy. She looked up when the front door opened and Ophelia walked in with Wade laughing.

"Well, you two look happy." She smiled.

"We had a nice time." Ophelia said looking at the suitcase. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Alex and I are going to Las Vegas. Just a little trip." She said. John had told her not to tell anyone and she wasn't going to break that. "We'll be home in a few days."

"Oh. Alex was my ride when my car goes in the shop."

"I would be happy to give you a ride to work and make sure you don't live on take out." Wade said. "And as for your car, if you haven't already taken it to the shop, I can take a look tomorrow if you like."

"That would be great." She replied.

"Yay! Problem solved." Bella replied as Alex came downstairs. "Alright. Well we are heading to the airport. So, we will see you when we get back." She hugged her sister and they headed out.

Bella grabbed Alex's hand and they walked out to the car. "So, it's a secret about John and Randy?"

"Yes, they don't want anyone to know." She replied as they were on their way to the airport. Alex nodded.

John and Randy sat in the airport waiting on Alex and Bella. They had made the hotel reservation and got most everything they needed to get married.

"You're going to be my husband." Randy said smiling.

John smiled and kissed him. "I can't wait to call you my husband." He looked up and saw Bella and Alex coming. "It's about time. What took you so long?"

"Sorry." Bella said hugging them both. "Just as we were leaving, Ophelia got home with Wade and we had to cover where we were going and why. But we're here now. So let's you two married."

"Ophelia and Wade huh? You totally called that one."

"I think right now they are still just friends but I think she's slowly falling for him. And I'm so happy. She deserved someone who loves only her and wants the best for her."

"Everyone does." John said looking at Alex.

"What?" Alex asked looking at John.

"You love only Bella right? She's the one you want to spend your life with."

Alex looked from Bella to John. "Yes, I love Bella. And I know she is who I want for the rest of my life. I would never hurt her." John smiled and nodded and Alex pulled the ring he'd gotten for Bella out of his pocket. He made sure Bella couldn't see it . He knew he wanted to propose to her. He just wasn't sure when he was going too. He looked at John who had noticed the ring and smiled at him. He wondered if Vegas would be the right place to propose.

The flight was called and John looked at Randy and Bella. "Why don't you two go ahead and get us checked in. Alex and I will be right there." They nodded and headed to the counter. He turned to Alex once they had. "So, you're going to propose?"

"I am. Do you think she will say yes?"

"I think she will. She loves you. She hasn't been this happy since Ted and its so good to see."

"So, I have your blessing?"

John laughed. "Not that you need it but yeah you do."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. I was nervous all this time that you'd say you hated me."

"You love my best friend more than anything in this world. I could never hate you." John replied. "Now, let's board this plane and head to Vegas." Alex nodded and they joined Randy and Bella at the counter to check in and boarded the plane. John was happy that he and Bella were with two good guys.

Once they arrived in Las Vegas, they headed to check in the hotel and then they were going to the wedding chapel. They arrived at the Little White Wedding Chapel and headed in.

"You look very handsome." Bella said to John as they were standing in the main area waiting for the officiant to say it was time. "I'm very happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you."

"I am happy." She smiled. "So, it's time to get you married." She turned to the entrance as the doors opened. Randy and Alex were waiting at the end of the aisle. The music started and John and Bella headed down the aisle. She smiled when John and Randy took their place in front of the officiant.

"We are gathered here today to join in marriage, John and Randy. John and Randy, is it your intention to be married today?"

"It is." They said together.

"Then you may say your vows. Randy, you may go first."

"John, I never thought I would ever find someone like you. Someone so passionate, attentive and loving. Someone who gets me so completely. I love you now, forever and always."

"John."

"Randy, I never thought I would love someone again. I wasn't looking for it. But you walked in my life and changed it. You made me see that I could love again. And I can't wait for us to spend the rest of lives together. I love you."

"The rings please." Bella and Alex handed him the rings. "Randy, take the ring and place it on John's finger and say, I, Randy, take you John to be my husband for now and forever."

"I, Randy, take you John to be my husband for now and forever." He said as he slid the ring on.

"John, take the ring and place it on Randy's finger and say, I, John, take you Randy to be my husband for now and forever."

"I, John, take you Randy to be my husband for now and forever." He repeated as he did the same.

"Do you take each other as your husband?"

"We do." They said together.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Randy smiled as he leaned in kissed him. He couldn't believe they were finally married. And now they had the rest of their lives together.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil knocked on the door to Bella's house a few days later. He was hoping he could talk to her and find out where John was since he hadn't been able to get him on the phone. He looked back at the door when someone answered and saw Wade standing there in jeans with no shirt.

"Can I help you?" Wade asked him.

"I'm looking for Bella. Is she home?"

"I'm sorry. She's out of town with Alex." He replied as they both heard footsteps behind him. They looked to see Ophelia standing there in Wade's shirt.

"Phil, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Bella. Wanted to see if she'd heard from John. If you hear from her, have her give me a call?"

Ophelia nodded. "This is Wade. He's my boyfriend." She said. Wade turned to her and smiled a little. Phil smiled too.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Phil, the best friend."

"I've heard a lot about you." Wade said.

"Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'll see you around." He said as he turned and left. Ophelia shut the door and turned to look at Wade. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She smiled as he picked her up and carried her back to the guest room.

"You heard the man. He told us to get back to what we were doing." She smiled as he kissed her.

Phil got back in the car and headed back home. He wondered where John was and now where exactly Bella was. He pulled into the driveway and headed in.

"Did Bella know where John was?" Mike asked when he walked in.

"No. She's out of town with Alex." He replied. "Ophelia was there with her boyfriend. Evan's right, he's pretty hot."

"He's what?" Mike said. Phil smiled and kissed him.

"You're much hotter. She's moved on and we've worked on our marriage. I love you. I'm with you."

"Good answer." Mike smiled.

"Everyone is going to be shocked." John said as they were on the flight back to Texas.

"Yes, they will be." Bella replied. "Did you want to get everyone together and tell them that way?"

"I like the idea." Randy replied taking John's hand. "I want everyone to know all at once that this man is my husband."

"Great. Then we'll have a reception in a day or two." Bella smiled.

"Are you guys going to announce your news at the party too?" John asked her and Alex.

"I don't want to take away from you and Randy. This party is for you guys." Bella replied.

"I don't think announcing that you're engaged would be taking away from our happiness. You should tells everyone."

"Are you guys sure about that?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." Randy replied. "You should announce your engagement then.'

"Alright." She smiled. "I hope everyone is happy about the marriage and our engagement."

"I'm sure they will be." John replied as they were getting ready to make their descent into the airport. He looked over at Randy and smiled when Randy leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Ophelia went around Bella's house making sure everything was clean and straightened. Bella had called her and told her she and Alex were coming home and to make sure the house was nice and to make sure John and Randy's brothers were there and there was food. She looked at Wade who was helping her get things ready. Everyone would soon be there.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Relax love. The house looks great and the food is almost done. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm just excited I guess. I get the feeling that they have news for us."

"Any ideas what it might be?"

"Maybe that Alex asked Bella to marry him." She smiled. "And I hope it is. She deserves to be happy after everything that happened with Ted."

Wade smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You deserve some happiness too."

"I am happy. You make me happy."

"I'm glad." He smiled and kissed her. "I really like you and I'm glad we both agreed to give this a chance."

She smiled and bit her lip. "Me too." He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her again. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"We don't have time for that right now love. But if I could convince you to come over to my house later, I'm pretty positive we could work something out." She looked up at him with a slight blush on her face and nodded just as the doorbell rang.

She walked over to it and let Phil and Mike in. "Glad you guys came."

"Well, you said there was some big party here." Phil replied as they walked in.

"I think Alex asked Bella to marry him and they want to announce it."

"Well, it's about time." He said looking at Wade. "Nice to see you again Wade. This is my husband Mike. Baby, this is Wade, Ophelia's boyfriend." Mike shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He then leaned in and hugged Ophelia. "I definitely approve. How about we go talk for a few?" He whispered. She pulled back and nodded. "Baby, Ophelia and I are going into the kitchen to get drinks. You want a Pepsi?"

"That'd be great thanks."

"Wade, do you want anything?"

"A beer would be great thanks love." She nodded and followed Mike into the kitchen.

"So, you approve huh?" She said as she got the drinks out of the fridge.

"I do. He seems nice. And Phil and Evan were right. He is hot."

"He's hot huh?" She laughed. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm great Mike. I think I finally got it right this time. He makes me feel beautiful and special and important. All the things you're supposed to feel when you're in love. All the things you feel with Phil. He's sweet, smart, funny, sexy..."

"Speaking of that department, how is it?" Mike asked. Ophelia smiled and turned red. "Ooh that good huh? Let me tell you a way to...spice it up a little and have him begging for mercy." Mike said as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. She looked at him and smiled when he was done.

"That works?!"

"You have no idea." Mike said causing her to laugh as they walked back into the living room.

"What's so funny?" Phil asked.

"Just something Mike told me." She said as the doorbell rang again. This time it was Justin, Evan ,Chris and Adam. Adam and Chris had their baby daughter Sophia Rose with them. "Bout time you guys showed up." She said as she hugged them all and then took the baby from Adam.

"Sorry. Little miss and her Daddy were both grumpy today and these two sat out in the car for ten minutes making out before we walked up here." Adam said.

"We're newlyweds." Evan replied. "That's what we are suppose to do."

"Yeah, yeah." Adam laughed. "So, what's this big announcement?"

"I don't know. Alex and Bella aren't here yet and neither is John and Randy."

"Don't think we'll have to wait long." Phil said as the door opened up and Alex, Bella, Randy and John walked through it

"Hey guys." Bella smiled. "Glad you all could be here."

"So, what's the news?" Justin asked. "Don't keep us waiting."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat first?" John asked them.

"No, tell us the news." Phil said.

"Alright. Well, Randy and I got married a few days ago in Vegas."

"What? Really?" Justin said to them.

"Yes." John said showing his ring.

"Congratulations, you guys." He said hugging them both.

"This is a double celebration then." Evan replied. "Justin and I got married a little bit ago too."

"That's awesome news guys." Randy said as he hugged them.

"Make that a triple celebration. Alex and I are getting married." Bella said holding up her

hand.

"Then we have a lot to celebrate." Ophelia replied. "So, let's get started."

Everyone sat down to the food and were talking about everything. It felt good to have some normalcy after all the stuff that had happened. To know they all got through it.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John stood talking to Phil after dinner was over. Everyone had kind of hung around in their own little groups that would switch up a little from time to time. Phil smiled at the way John kept stealing glances at Randy from across the room as he stood there talking to Alex and Wade.

"It's great to see you so happy." Phil said to him. "After everything I mean."

"It's great to be happy. To know I have someone." John replied and smiled toward Randy. "And it seems you and Mike are back on track."

Phil smiled. "We are. Things have never been better."

"That's good." John smiled. "Everything is as it should be. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know that. Mike and I are happy and I know everything that happen with Ophelia was something that wasn't going to work. I just didn't know what wanted. But I know now. It's Mike." He looked toward Ophelia who was talking to Bella. "And I think Ophelia has found a great guy."

"She has. Wade is great. Just like Alex. We're all happy."

"And that's the important thing." Phil said smiling.

"Yes, it is." John smiled. "It seems we all have our happy ending."

"To Happily Ever After." Phil said raising his glass.

"To Happily Ever After." John said raising his own. Everyone looked at them and raised their glasses too.

"To Happily Ever After." They all said together.

After the party wrapped up, everyone headed to their place leaving Bella, Alex, Ophelia and Wade at the house.

"This was a great party." Bella said as they cleaned up.

"Yeah it was. Wade, Ophelia you guys did a great job on the food." Alex said.

"We...might have taken a couple's cooking classes or two." Ophelia said.

"Well, they're paying off. Wade must have more patience with you in the kitchen than I do." Bella replied smiling.

"I just bet she likes his reward system better." Alex said causing Bella to laugh and Ophelia to blush. "We've got the rest of this. You guys head on out of here. Or is that bag by the back door for looks?"

"Oh, Wade and I are going away for a few days. I need a vacation."

"Good. Then you guys go have fun." Bella smiled and hugged her. "Go." Ophelia smiled and took Wade's hand as they headed out. "I'm happy that she's happy and with someone who loves just her."

"You know I love you and only you right?"

"You better." She smiled and kissed him. "Because I can't be held responsible for what might happen to you if you cheat on me."

"I would never do that because I love you. And I have never felt this way about someone." He said before kissing her. They finished cleaning up and headed upstairs.

John and Randy arrived home after the party. "Well, here we are. Home and married." Randy said as they walked in. "Whatever shall we do with ourselves?"

John smiled and kissed him. They headed upstairs and were soon in bed making love. Afterwards as they laid there, Randy felt it was the perfect time to talk about what was on his mind.

"John, I know we just got married. But I want us to start a family now. We can adopt or I was thinking we could have a gestational carrier. You or I can donate the sperm and we can get a donor egg or see if one of the girls we know might be willing to do it." He looked at John. "I know it's a big decision but I want us to have a family."

John kissed him deeply. "I want to start a family with you too."

Randy smiled. "Good. So we will talk about what way is best for us? Maybe talk about now or tomorrow. There isn't a rush. I just wanted to make my feelings known on the subject."

"Duly noted. Now how about I get you naked and we put Evan and Justin to shame.?"

"I don't think we can get any more naked but we can try." He smiled and kissed him. They were soon making love.

"So that was an interesting dinner." Mike said to Phil as they walked into their house.

"Interesting how? That John and Randy are married, that Alex and Bella are engaged or that Ophelia has a new boyfriend?"

"All of it." Mike replied. "But it's a good interesting."

"And we're all happy." Phil said. "The way it should be."

"Yes, we are." He smiled and kissed him. "So, let's go upstairs and be happy."

"I love the sound of that." Phil took his hand and they headed upstairs.

John and Randy sat in the kitchen eating some ice cream after making love again. "So, did you want to talk about the kid thing?" John asked him.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"I do. I want us to have a family."

"Okay. So here are the options I've researched. Adoption is one. We can get a surrogate mom and one of us can donate the sperm. Or we can have someone we trust carry the baby. We can get a donor egg and one of us can donate the sperm on that one too. Or if we have a really good friend who would be willing to, they can donate the egg and carry the baby."

"Isn't that risky? I mean the person could want to keep the baby or be the baby's mother."

"I know but that's why we pick someone we trust. If we want a biological child, then we need someone to provide the egg and agree to carry the baby. We can get a donor egg of an anonymous person and then get someone we trust to carry the baby. They would have no biological relation to the child so that would take care of the risk."

John looked at him. "You have someone in mind for this don't you? Randy, you do don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

John sighed. "Bella right? She's the perfect candidate."

"Yes. I know you trust her and you love her as a friend and she loves you and well me too. I know she would probably do this for us and we know the baby would be in good hands during the pregnancy and she could be involved afterwards as Aunt Bella."

"That's a big favor to ask of her and Alex."

"I know. But I know she is the best person to do this."

"If we ask her to do this, we can't ask her to be the egg donor." John replied. "It wouldn't be fair to her. She wouldn't be the mother because we would be its parents but she would feel that bond with the child every time she saw him or her. And I know it would hurt her to know that was essentially her child and she could only be the aunt."

"You don't know it would be a problem. She would always be apart of the baby's life. She wouldn't really miss out on anything." Randy looked at John. "But I do get your point. So, I say we ask her and see what she thinks. Let her make the decision in that if she agrees to carry the baby for us. We just have to decide who is going to be the baby's biological father. You or me?"

"We could take turns. One of us could be the biological father of this child and when we decide to have another one, the other could be the biological father of that one."

"I like that." He smiled. "So, we will talk to Bella tomorrow?"

"Yes." John smiled and kissed him. He knew Bella well enough to know that she would more than likely do this for them if Alex was okay with it. And John was excited about having a child. And Randy was right. There was no one else he would trust more with a baby than Bella.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John and Randy woke up the next day and John called Bella. They arranged for him and Randy to come over that morning and talk to her and Alex. John hung up with Bella and looked over at Randy.

"You still want this right?"

"I do. You do too don't you?"

He smiled. "I do. I can't wait for us to have a family." Randy smiled and kissed him.

Bella hung up with John and looked at Alex. "John and Randy are coming over this morning. They want to talk to us about something."

"What?"

"I don't know. But it must be serious." He nodded and they started to make breakfast for when John and Randy came over.

A little while later, John and Randy were sitting in the living room with Bella and Alex. "So, you guys said you wanted to talk to us about something. What is it?" Bella asked them.

"Well, Randy and I were talking last night and we want to have a baby." John said to her.

"I don't think that's possible. You and Randy can't get pregnant."

John laughed. "I didn't mean like that Babe." He said. "We talked about our options. From adoption to surrogacy."

"Okay." Bella replied. "So, what does this have to do with me and Alex?"

John looked at Randy and then back at Bella. "Randy and I would like for you to carry our baby for us."

"You want me to be your surrogate." Bella said to them.

"Yes." Randy replied. "We know this is a big favor to ask you both but this is something John and I want. We want a family. And this is the best option for us to have a family."

"You seriously want me?"

"You're the only one we trust."

"I'm flattered you guys asked me." She said. She looked at Alex and then John and Randy. "Alex and I will have to talk this over though."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." John replied.

She nodded. "So, if Alex and I agree, how would this work?"

"Well, we would get an anonymous donor egg and either me or Randy would donate sperm. And the doctor would put them together and you would carry the baby."

"No."

"What?"

"You're not going to use some random strangers egg. If I agree to do this, you have to use one of mine."

John and Randy looked at each other and then her. "Babe, are you sure about that? I mean think about it. If you use your own egg, you're giving up your baby. Can you deal with that? Seeing the baby all the time knowing it's yours and you're not the mom." John asked her. "Babe, I don't want you to have to do that. I don't want you to be hurt like that."

She sighed. "John, I know exactly what it means. And I will be apart of the baby's life as Aunt Bella." She looked at him. "I haven't agreed yet. Alex and I have to talk about it. But if I do, I want to use my own egg. You won't know how some stranger's egg is. This way, you know my history. And from the three of us, I think we can say it would be a cute kid. Plus if you and Randy decide you want another one, don't you want your children to at least have some biological relation to each other. If you use my egg, then any other children you and Randy decide to have, will be able to have the same mom in a sense. Half the same DNA."

"You'd consider doing this again for us?"

"If I agree to do it this time and everything goes well and if I wasn't pregnant with one for me and Alex, yeah I would."

"Bella, you have no idea how much it means to us." John said hugging her.

"John, I haven't agreed yet. This decision doesn't just effect me. It effects Alex as well." She turned to her fiancée. "How do you feel about this?"

"I'm not sure. I want to talk about this. Just us. Before any decisions are made."

"I agree." Bella replied.

Randy looked at John. "We should head to the office. Give these two time to talk."

"Right." He hugged Bella first and then Randy hugged her and they headed out.

Bella turned to Alex once they had gone. "What do you think? It's just you and me here. How would you feel about me doing this for them? About me essentially having another man's baby."

"It's a lot to ask. An awful lot. But I couldn't think of anyone else I'd be okay with you doing this for. And I know that you want to do this for them."

"I really do want to help them have a baby. A family of their own." She looked at him. "I know how much having a family means to John and to Randy. And I know what it means to me. I think everyone should have a chance to have a family with the person they love." She sighed and took his hand. "But I won't agree to this without your support. If you say you don't think it's a good idea then we say no. This has to be our decision and one agreed upon. So, do we need more time to think about it? Or do we have a decision?"

"I want to help them too."

She looked at him. "So, you're okay with me doing this for them? And you support me."

He looked at her and kissed her. "Yes, you have my support. As long as it's done through a doctor."

She couldn't' help but laugh. "I don't think Randy or John is interested in sleeping with me."

"Good." Alex said. "Then I have no problem."

"Alright. We will invite John and Randy to dinner and tell them that we talked and agreed. Then we can contact the doctor tomorrow and see how to get everything going." She looked at him. "I'm glad you're okay with this."

"I am." He replied. "As long as you are. I know it will be hard to give up your baby and it will be biologically yours."

"I know. I know how hard it will be. But it's not like I'm giving the baby to strangers. I'm giving it to John and Randy. And I get to be involved as Aunt Bella."

"Alright. Then we can get this started." He said.

"From the book I read when Ophelia was expecting, you'll like the second trimester anyways." Bella said smiling.

"And why is that?" Alex asked.

"Because I'll want to have my way with you every single moment of every single day."

He smiled and kissed her. "Well, there is something in this for me."

She laughed. "Yes there is. Now I'm going to call John and ask them to come over for dinner."

"Sounds like an idea. Now I've got to head to work. See you later." He kissed her and walked to the door. Bella called John and he said he and Randy would come over.

John hung up with Bella and looked at Randy. "Bella wants us to come over for dinner. She and Alex have made a decision."

"That was fast." Randy replied. "Do you think she's decided no?"

"I don't know. But we have to be prepared for that." He looked at him. "Let's not focus on it until we know her answer."

"This time next year we could have a baby." Randy smiled.

"I know. Its amazing to think about it." John replied. "You know we have to decide who will be the biological father if Bella agrees. So how are we going to decide that?" John looked at Randy. "I think you should be the father." John said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You be the father of this one and I'll be the father of the next one." John looked at him. "Randy, I really want you to be the father. Well biological. We will both be the dads."

Randy smiled. "Yes, we will. I just don't want it to be weird for you since I basically will be having a baby with your best friend."

"I give you my blessing to have a lab help you get her pregnant so we can have our family."

Randy laughed and kissed him. "Thanks."

Both hoped Bella had decided to help them. There was no one either trusted more to do this for them.

Please Review!


End file.
